Ma vie c'est lui
by MiiSss-Potter
Summary: Hermione Granger qui débarque dans l'univers de Twilight ... Ca donne quoi, à votre avis ? Un choix, entre vampire et loup-garou, of course. Mais si c'était plus que ça ? Crossover entre Harry Potter et Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Juste un petit mot pour dire que les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, bien entendu.**

**C'est un Hermione/Jacob qui vient de ma propre imagination, et c'est le premier que vous trouverez écrit en français. **

**Alors profitez-en et bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

« Je me suis rarement demandée comment j'allais mourir. Mais … mourir à la place d'un être cher me semble une fin enviable. »

.

* * *

**POV Hermione :**

La vie, pour moi, a toujours été un grand mystère. On vie, on meurt. C'est le cycle de la vie. Mais certaines personnes ont du mal à se sentir chez eux dans le monde qu'est le notre : le monde réel. Et si pour moi la magie a changée du tout au tout mon existence, certains n'ont pas eu cette chance.

On n'échappe pas à son destin. C'est ce que j'ai retenu de ce que j'ai vécu. Ma vie à moi a complètement changée au moment où je l'ai rencontré _**lui**_. Mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus pour l'instant. A quoi bon ? Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt …

- **Hermione, ton sac !**

- **J'arrive maman !**

Aujourd'hui était enfin le moment que j'attendais depuis exactement 40 jours et 41 nuits interminables. Le moment où je devais aller chez Ron Weasley, mon meilleur ami avec Harry Potter, passer le reste de mes vacances.

La famille Weasley a toujours était pour moi une famille que j'admire. Elle a effectivement tout pour être aimée, aussi bien la mère aimante et chaleureuse qu'est Molly Weasley où encore les deux frères jumeaux les plus créatifs que j'ai jamais connu en farces et attrapes. Le magasin qu'ils ont ouvert il y a un moment maintenant marche toujours aussi bien. Bien que leur frère Ron en soit terriblement jaloux.

Je sors de ma chambre alors avec précipitation, manquant de me ratatinée par deux fois dans les escaliers, ce que ma mère ne manqua pas de me faire remarquer.

- **Fais un peu attention ! Ta maladresse finira par te jouer des tours !**

- **T'inquiètes ! Après ce que j'ai vécu plus rien ne me fait peur.**

- **C'est justement ça qui me fait peur**, _marmonna t'elle dans son coin, si bas que je ne fus pas certaine de l'avoir réellement entendu_

C'était vrai, j'en avais vécu de bonnes. En particulier par l'intermédiaire d'Harry et de Ron qui m'embarquaient tous les deux dans des situations pas possibles. Seulement, à force, on se rend comte qu'on ne peut pas se détacher des personnes qu'on aime, même si votre vie est en danger. C'est ce que j'ai appris avec eux.

.

Après près de deux heures de trajet, j'arrivais enfin chez les Weasley. Leur maison paraissait toujours aussi chaleureuse, et c'est avec une joie prononcée que j'entrais enfin chez un de mes meilleurs amis.

Sur le coup, l'ambiance me parut assez calme. J'entrepris alors de monter les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Ron, où je trouverais certainement mes amis. J'entendis alors des voix qui s'élevèrent, alors que j'approchais de la chambre de Ron :

- **Alors c'est ça que vous faîtes pendant mon absence ? Non, je ne peux pas le croire ! Ginny, enfin, tu n'a que 17 ans !**

- **Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne Ronald Weasley ! Mêles toi de tes affaires ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'en n'êtes même pas à vous embrassez avec Hermione que tu dois empêcher les autres d'avancer dans leur relation !**

J'eu une soudaine envie de rougir, sans que je ne sache trop pourquoi.

- **Mais enfin ça Ginny ! _Ca_ ! Ce n'est vraiment pas de ton âge. Et Harry ! Ce n'est parce que tu viens tout juste d'avoir 18 ans que tu dois te permettre de telles … cochonneries avec ma sœur ! Tu devrais être responsable et ne pas aller plus loin avec elle. Elle est trop jeune ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te le pardonnais un jour.**

- **Ron ! Nous sommes en pleine période de guerre ! Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais la revoir après çà, tu n'as pas le droit de nous empêcher de profiter du peu de temps qu'il nous reste encore avec Ginny. Tu entends ? Tu n'en as pas le droit. Nous partons dans peu de temps, tu le sais bien.**

Sur le coup, je stoppais net. Ils partaient bientôt, et ils ne m'avaient même pas informé ?

J'eu peur pendant un instant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je signaler ma présence ? Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps, et entra dans la pièce. Ils ont tous tourné la tête vers moi quand je suis entrée. Je décidais de ne pas passer par 4 chemins, après tout, il fallait que je sache.

- **Nous partons ?**

Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole.

- **Hermione, je sais que l'on aurait du t'en parler, mais c'est décidé, et tu ne peux pas venir, c'est trop dangereux.**

Décidément, il ne m'épargnait pas.

- **Pardon ? Tu viens de dire quelque chose de complètement stupide ou je me trompe ? Tu sais très bien que ou que vous partiez, je viens avec vous !**

- **Pas cette fois Hermione, tu risquerais beaucoup trop ta vie. Et puis, nous partons demain et l'ordre a déjà prévu de t'occuper. Ils ont besoin de toi ici. Je suis désolé.**

- **Mais c'est impossible ! Voyons, Harry on a toujours tout fait à 3, pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait. Je me fiche complètement de ce que je risque, mais je veux venir. Et je ne te demande pas ton avis, je n'en veux pas.**

Il me regarda avec un regard qui me glaça le cœur. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que je vienne. Cela me mis hors de moi.

- **Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? Alors que j'attends depuis si longtemps pour vous revoir ? Même pas une lettre, un coup de fil, Harry ! Je vous croyais mes amis, bon sang ! Mais est-ce que je peux encore compter sur vous ?**

- **C'est pour ton bien et tu le sais. Quant-à savoir si nous sommes encore tes amis, c'est à toi de le décider …**

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et sortis de la pièce précipitamment. Et en plus ils me mettaient ça sur le dos ? Je n'ai rien demandé, moi, si ce n'est de les accompagner comme on a toujours fait. Mais ils ne l'entendaient certainement pas de cette oreille … Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre me fit comprendre que la nuit était tombée. Je ne réfléchis pas plus que cela et alla directement me coucher. La nuit promettait d'être agréable …

Je me réveilla le lendemain, assez tard le matin. Je venais de faire un horrible cauchemar et je n'étais pas prête de m'en remettre. Mes amis qui partaient sans moi, quelle idée ! Mais plus le temps passait, et plus l'évidence me vint à l'esprit : je n'avais pas rêvai. Et ils devaient être déjà partis.

A ce moment précis, je ne réfléchis même plus. Je mis des vêtements en vitesse et détala dans les escaliers. J'avais peut-être encore une chance de les rattraper, si je me dépêchais.

Je courus pendant 10 bonnes minutes avant de m'arrêter. J'étais dans le bois, près de la maison des Weasley. Je mis à désespérer complètement, et me mis a crier autant que je le pus.

- **Ron ! Harry ! Je vous en supplie, ne m'abandonner pas ! Je pensais pas ce que je vous ait dis ! Ne partez pas ! Ne me laissez pas !**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, j'ai crié, et je ne me suis jamais poser la question, car cela m'a tellement épuisée que je me suis évanouie dans un noir complet.

.

* * *

**POV Externe :**

Dans un tout autre endroit, dans un autre contexte :

- **Jacob … C'est encore elle n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'arriveras donc jamais à l'oublier ?**

- **Laisses tomber Leah, tu ne peux pas comprendre.**

- **Et qu'est-ce je ne peux pas comprendre ? Le fait d'être lâchement abandonné par la personne dont on tient le plus au monde ? Saches que Sam me la fait vivre, le moment que tu passes à l'instant. Alors si, Jacob, je peux comprendre. Et tu veux que je te dise, arrête de penser à elle. Je sais que c'est dur, mais si ce n'est pas elle, ce sera une autre. Qui sera bien mieux qu'elle. Qui ne sera pas accro à un fichu buveur de sang !**

Il l'a regarda de ses yeux noirs profonds. Au fond, il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais ne pourrait pas se l'avouer. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, Bella. Qu'à elle et son fichu vampire qu'elle aimait tant. Pourquoi dont la vie était-elle si injuste ? Il baissa les yeux.

- **Jacob, regardes moi. Tu la trouveras, celle qu'il te faut, laisses le temps faire les choses … Tu ne t'es pas encore imprégné, tu sais. Ca peut encore arriver.**

- **Ne me parles pas de ça. Je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Allez, il faut rejoindre les autres.**

.

* * *

**POV Hermione :**

Je me réveilla en sursaut et ouvrit les yeux. L'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais ne m'était pas familier. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le bois près des Weasley. Il était humide et vert, et mal entretenu.

Au fond de moi en cet instant, je savais que j'étais très loin de ma terre natale. D'autant plus qu'en un clin d'œil, une personne apparu devant moi. Une personne d'une beauté incomparable à tout ce que j'avais pu voir auparavant. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant magnifiques. Mes ses yeux rouge sang et son sourire mauvais ne m'inspira pas du tout confiance.

En une demi-seconde, elle me parut encore plus proche mais aussi plus terrifiante que jamais. Et en une autre demi-seconde, son visage changea. Il exprimait l'agacement. L'agacement d'être interrompu, d'après les grognements que je pus entendre. Soudain, tout se passa très vite, elle disparut de mes champs de vision, et je vis quatre énormes loups la pourchasser. Quatre loups plus grands les uns que les autres. Venaient-ils de me sauver la vie ?

.

* * *

**POV Externe :**

Les grondements venant de la forêt interpellèrent Leah et Jacob. Ils surent qu'ils devaient se transformer, et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

« _Jacob, on maîtrise la buveuse de sang, mais occupe toi de la fille qui a faillit être son repas, on ne peut pas s'en occuper, la dernière fois qu'on la vu, elle était au nord_ » (Sam)

« _Mais …_ » (Jacob)

« _C'est un ordre Jacob_ » (Sam)

Jacob ne se fit pas attendre et chercha la jeune femme. On ne peut pas discuter l'ordre du chef de l'alpha. Il n'eut pas besoin de la chercher longtemps. Dès qu'il aperçut une forme qui n'était autre que la fille dont Sam parlait, il se retransforma et s'habilla en vitesse. Mais quand il la regarda plus attentivement, il sut néanmoins que quelque chose était différent. Comme si son monde ne dépendait que d'elle. Comme si la gravitation ne dépendait que d'elle. Il sut à ce moment qu'il ne pourrait plus la quitter, et ne pensa qu'à une seule chose. **_Elle_**. Il s'avança alors vers elle.

.

* * *

**POV Hermione :**

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais apeurée. La femme rousse ne m'aurait pas épargnée, j'en suis certaine. Mais pourquoi ces loups m'avait-il sauvée ?

Après quelques minutes, j'aperçu une forme au loin. C'était un homme. Plus il avançait, plus je le trouvais beau. Même très beau. Ses cheveux courts brun foncés lui allait à ravir. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui. Et ses yeux noirs me fixaient également. Son regard était infiniment doux, et autre chose également. Comme curieux. Devenais-je folle ?

* * *

**J'aimerais votre avis. J'ai pas mal d'idées, mais il faudrait que je sache si ça intéresse =) **

**Donc voilà, voulez-vous une suite ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour ce retard impardonnable. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup tardé, mais voici enfin le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. Je tiens à dire que si j'ai été si longue, c'est avant tout par manque de temps, mais aussi parce que c'est facile d'avoir des idées mais beaucoup moins faciles de les mettre à l'écrit. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, qui m'ont vraiment reboostée.**

**Une précision pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Renesmée n'existe pas, tout simplement parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à accrocher avec ce personnage. C'est donc un choix personnel. Bella quant-à elle file le parfait amour avec Edward, et est devenue vampire après être rentrée de sa lune de miel avec Edward.**

**Un merci spécial à Betifi, qui m'a beaucoup soutenu et même fait de la pub sur sa propre histoire dont je suis totalement fan.**

**Ensuite, désolé pour les fautes éventuelles que vous trouverez, mais à force de se relire on ne les voit plus ! ^^**

**Je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps, on se retrouve en bas.**

**

* * *

**

**POV Jacob :**

Incroyable. Je m'étais souvent demander comment l'imprégnation pouvait lié deux personnes aussi facilement. Je n'avais assisté au phénomène que par le biais de Quil, qui s'était imprégné de Claire, encore enfant. Mais le vivre à travers quelqu'un et le vivre par soi-même, c'est totalement différent. Je ne me lassai pas de la regarder. Après que nous ayons été connecté, ma belle inconnue s'était évanouie, et se tenait actuellement dans mes bras. J'étais étonnamment lié à elle de façon spéciale, et je me sentais prêt à tout pour elle. Mourir pour elle ne m'aurait même pas dérangé, alors que je ne la connaissais pas. Enfin, si. Je la connaissais. Par je ne sais quelle raison, j'avais l'impression de savoir tout ce dont elle avait besoin, de ce dont elle voudrait en se réveillant. Comment s'expliqué une telle chose ?

J'arrivais chez moi. Je ne savais pas d'où elle venait, alors je me suis dit que c'était l'endroit le plus approprié pour elle. Mon père, Billy, n'était pas là du week-end, il était parti pêcher avec Charlie Swan, le père de Bella. Bella … Etrangement, j'avais enfin trouvé un équilibre avec elle. Maintenant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle avait raison. Edward était son âme soeur, tout comme cette inconnue était la mienne. A présent, ma meilleure amie me manquait. Du moment que j'ai su qu'elle était devenue vampire, je n'avais pas voulu la revoir, parce qu'elle me répugnai. Mais je sentais maintenant que j'aurais besoin d'elle de la même façon qu'elle avait eu besoin.

Je la senti bouger dans mes bras. Elle se réveillait enfin. Et je saurais tout ce que je meurs d'envie de savoir sur elle.

**POV Hermione**

Je me sentais bouger, comme si quelqu'un me portait. Je clignai des yeux, trois quatre fois pour les ouvrir complétement. Le jeune homme de mon rêve se trouvait devant moi. Serait-il possible que je n'aie pas rêvé ? Que tout ceci ne soit pas un rêve ? Etrangement, je lui souris. Pas un sourire banal que l'on fait pour dire bonjour à n'importe qui. Un vrai sourire. Et totalement béat. Il me rendait heureuse par sa simple présence. Je m'étais toujours moqué de ces gens amoureux qui se souriaient de cette façon. Autant dire que je n'aurais pas voulu m'observer sourire de cette façon.

Et aussi étrangement que cela puisse paraître pour moi, ce sourire me fut rendu. En beaucoup plus beau, bien entendu. Il me fit entrer dans une maison que je supposais être la sienne, et me déposa sur le canapé. Il me regarda à nouveau, toujours en souriant, ouvrit la bouche, puis le referma, comme s'il avait peur de briser ce moment. Quant-à moi, je ne cessais de le regarder, telle une idiote. Finalement, il se décida tout de même. (En passant une main dans ses cheveux de façon très sexy, soit dit-en passant)

- **Hum, salut. Je m'appelle Jacob Black. Et toi, tu es ?**

Il avait toujours ce maudit sourire trop craquant. En temps normal, j'aurais du me méfier, mais comment aurais-je pu me méfier en cet instant de cet inconnu qui pour je ne sais quelle raison, m'inspirais une confiance absolue.

- **Hermione Granger**, _lui répondis-je d'une façon totalement idiote_

- **J'imagine que tu dois être déroutée. Je voudrais t'expliquer une chose. Tout d'abord, je sais ce que tu ressent. Tu dois avoir une confiance aveugle en moi qui tu ne peux expliquer. C'est un phénomène que je ne peux t'expliquer pour le moment, mais cette confiance est justifié. Quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours là pour toi. Je sais que ça doit te paraître étrange, et c'est normal. Il faut juste accepter que nous sommes en quelque sorte liés, tous les deux.**

Ce qui aurait pu m'effrayer ne m'effraya pas le moins du monde. J'étais étonné, moi qui ne faisait pas forcement confiance aux gens, d'accepter tout ce qu'il me disait comme si cela été normal. Et ce n'était pas normal. C'était comme s'il savait la façon dont s'y prendre pour m'aborder, comme s'il savait exactement comment me parler. Intellectuellement parlant, cela m'était impossible. Réellement impossible. Mais la situation était tellement étrange que cela ne me paru même pas bizarre. Il reprit la parole.

- **Maintenant que le plus dur a été dit, j'aimerais te connaître. Ou habites-tu ? Dans le coin ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue.**

- **A vrai dire, pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas où nous sommes. Pourrais-tu me renseigner à ce sujet ?**

Il me regarda de façon si étrange que je n'aurais même pas su le décrire. Visiblement, il ne comprenais pas la situation.

- **Nous sommes à la Push, la ville la plus proche est Seattle, au Nord-Ouest des Etats-Unis.**

- **Pardon ?**

C'était sorti tout seul, mais c'était officiel, il allait me prendre pour une demeuré. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais, c'était ce noir complet après avoir avoir chercher Ron et Harry. Ces deux-là me manquaient déjà. Mais au fond, je savais que je ne les reverrais pas de si tôt. Je me mis à penser à ce bel inconnu, plus tout-à fait inconnu que ça, Jacob, qui était justement en train de me dévisager. Il ne m'avait pas répondu, comme s'il savait qu'il m'avait fallu réfléchir à ça. Etrangement, au lieu de chercher une explication qui lui paraîtrait plausible, j'optait pour la vérité.

- **Je … Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passer. Je veux dire, j'étais en Angleterre, et je me suis évanouie là-bas. Et sans que je ne sache pourquoi ni comment, j'ai atterri ici.**

Lorsque j'ai vu ce sourire moqueur (et à tomber) apparaître sur ses lèvres. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire de moi. C'est vrai, il ne peut pas comprendre. La magie, tout ça, c'est un monde à part. C'est pourquoi j'ai reprit la parole, en espérant être un peu plus convaincante.

- **Je**** sais, vu comme ça, ça doit paraître étrange. Mais tu sais, techniquement, c'est possible. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée évanouie. Quelqu'un de mal-intentionné, et Merlin il y en a en ce moment, aurait très bien pu me kidnappé pour m'abandonner dans cette forêt.**

Ok je l'avoue, je disais totalement n'importe quoi. On disait de moi que j'étais intelligente, mais que dirait Draco Malefoy s'il me voyait aussi stupide et nulle qu'en ce moment pour trouver des histoires acceptables. Jacob devait penser la même chose que moi, si on oublie Draco Malefoy qu'il ne doit surement pas connaître, en vu de ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Il me regardait d'une façon qui m'aurait presque fait pitié si ce n'était pas de moi dont il était question. Et toujours avec ce sourire en coin … C'est lui qui reprit la conversation :

- **Techniquement, c'est plutôt impossible. Imaginons une seconde que tu aies été kidnappée. De un, il t'aurait fallu prendre l'avion ou le bateau pour arriver jusqu'à la côte américaine, les secousses t'auraient certainement réveillée. De deux, si tu avait été kidnappée rien que pour avoir été abandonnée dans une forêt, c'est totalement incompréhensible.**

Oui, je sais, je suis béta. Mais bon ça arrive à tout le monde de raconter n'importe quoi, même à vous j'en suis sure.

- **Bon OK, t'as gagné. Je n'ai pas été kidnapper. Mais ça n'explique pas comment j'ai atterri ici.**

- **Je penche pour le destin. Si tu n'était pas venu ici, je ne t'aurais pas rencontrer. Et je ne serais pas aussi heureux que maintenant.**

Honnêtement, que voulez-vous répondre à ça ?

Ca tombe bien, ce n'est pas moi qui ai répondu, mais le téléphone qui a sonné. Je ne sais trop comment, Jacob s'est empresser de sauter par dessus le canapé où l'on étaient assis tous les deux pour aller décrocher.

- **Jacob Black au téléphone.**

-** …**

- **A vrai dire, j'ai eu un heureux contre-temps**

Parlait-il de moi ? Au fond, je crois que je l'espérais beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien.

-** Je devrais arriver dans maximum 30 minutes, mais je ne suis pas seul.**

- **…**

- **Ben, pour faire clair, c'est comme toi et Emilie.**

- **… !**

- **Oui, je sais c'est dingue. J'ai du mal à y croire moi-même, moi qui disait toujours que ça ne m'arriverait jamais.**

- **…**

- **Oui je sais. Bon je te vois chez toi.**

- **…**

- **Je ne manquerais pas de la saluer de ta part, mais autant que tu le fasses par toi-même.**

Bon, là, en tout cas, plus de doutes, c'était de moi qu'ils parlaient. Le regard qu'il me lançait ne tromperait personne. J'espère que la personne en question m'apprécieras. Oui, je sais. J'en viens à vouloir plaire à son entourage.

- **Ok. A toute !**

A vrai dire, j'étais stressée pour une raison qui m'était inconnue. Je sentais que la personne qui venait de l'appeler était importante à ces yeux, et je voulais comprendre. Comprendre comment je pouvais ressentir toutes ces choses, comment je pouvais savoir tout ça. Il me regardait à présent sans comprendre. Essayais-t'il de lire sur mon visage ?

- **Au fait**, _me dit-t'il après un moment_, **il y avait ça à côté de toi tout-à l'heure**.

Il tenait dans ses mains ma baguette. Comment le lui expliquer ?

- **Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est drôlement bien travaillé pour un simple bout de bois. Je suppose que c'est important pour toi, donc je te l'ai pris.**

- **Merci**, _lui dis-je en bafouillant et rougissant._

Je rangea celle-ci dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Il du trouver cela bizarre, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Il était définitivement parfait, et je me sentais bête de m'avouer ça sans le connaître réellement.

- **Il faut qu'on y aille, **_reprit-il_**, Sam m'attend, et tu apprendras qu'on ne fait jamais attendre trop longtemps Sam Uley. Ne t'en fait pas, c'est un vieil ami, et depuis que je le connais, il n'a pas mordu une seule fois.**

Il avait collé sur son visage un espèce de sourire ironique que je ne compris pas. Comme s'il avait trouver une blague drôle que pour lui. Et il avait l'air fier de lui en plus. C'est le regard plein d'incompréhension que je lui dis en souriant toujours, et décidément il fallait croire que sourire n'allait pas me quitter :

- **Allons-y alors.**

Il m'emmena dans dehors pour aller dans son garage. Un véritable foutoir, mais on distinguer nettement une voiture, une Golf qui devait être retapée. Voyant mon regard insistant, il précisa :

- **C'est une voiture que j'ai retapé moi-même. J'en suis très fier. En plus, elle tiens bien la route**, _insista t-il avec un sourire béat._

Il me fit monter à l'avant tel un gentleman. Cela me fit sourire, tout comme lui. En Angleterre et même ailleurs, peu de gens avaient ce genre d'attention, ne serais-ce que pour rigoler. Mais le contexte de guerre ne devait pas aider les choses.

Il démarra et nous restâmes dans le silence une bonne partie du trajet, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne prenne la parole d'un air plutôt sérieux.

- **Tu sais, je veux dire …, tout-à l'heure, nous avons aborder un sujet sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais j'aimerai en reparler sérieusement.**

- **Je t'écoute**,_ lui répondis-je, ne sachant pas trop où il voulait en venir._

- **Tu m'as dit que tu venais d'Angleterre, certes, mais n'y a t-il pas quelqu'un qui t'attend et s'inquiète pour toi, pendant que tu es là avec moi ? Pas que tu me déranges, bien au contraire, **_marmonna t'il en rougissant presque._** Mais je voudrais juste savoir si je peux être accuser de kidnapping, histoire de me préparer, **_finit-il en rigolant._

Cela m'aurait presque fait rire, moi aussi, si ce n'était pas un sujet aussi sérieux. En y réfléchissant de plus près, je me rendis compte que pour être exacte, personne ne m'attendait. Mes parents me pensaient partie pour une durée indéterminée, et mes seuls amis ne m'avaient pas accorder le moindre intérêt la dernière fois que j'avais pu les croiser. Malheureusement pour moi, ce souvenir encore trop récent et douloureux pour moi refit surface, et mes larmes, traitresses, parlèrent pour moi. Il reprit la parole, en accrochant mon regard au sien de façon presque dérangeante :

- **Je me doute que tu n'as pas eu un passé facile, sinon tu n'aurais pas atterri comme ça comme par magie, sans que tu ne te souviennes de comment tu es arrivée ici. Mais saches qu'ici je ferais en sortes que tu le sois, heureuse.**

J'étais touchée par ses paroles, qui me remontaient un peu le moral. Mais je savais que tôt ou tard, je lui dirais tout. Pas encore aujourd'hui, mais j'étais certaine que cela viendrait un jour. Parce que je ressentais dans tout mon être qu'il était sincère.

- **Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, alors … je me contenterais d'un simple merci.**

- **Tu n'as pas à me remercier**, _me coupa t-il presque, toujours avec un sourire à tomber._

Je me souvins alors de sa question première.

- **Pour être honnête, personne ne m'attend en Angleterre. C'est … compliqué.**

- **Tu n'as pas besoin de tout me dire aujourd'hui. Je te fais confiance.**

La route continua en silence. Moi avec mes centaines de questions qui commençaient sérieusement à me tourner la tête, et lui avec surement toutes les siennes. Je n'aurais su décrire ce qui se passait entre nous. C'était tellement compliqué. Je me sentais prête à donner ma vie pour cet homme, et je sentais qu'il en était de même pour lui. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas question d'amour, mais de bien plus encore. Quelque chose d'indescriptible. Je ne m'étais jamais réellement intéresser aux hommes, mis à part ma semi-romance avec Ron. Mais je sentais qu'à présent ça allait être tout le contraire. Je ne m'intéresserais pas aux hommes, mais à un seul : Jacob.

Les regards qu'il me lançait de temps à autre me faisaient rougir comme jamais. Jacob me perturbais plus que je ne le voulais.

Il reprit la parole :

- **Au fait, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais mes amis m'appelle Jake.**

Je me mis à sourire bêtement. Jake. Cela lui allait définitivement bien.

- **Tant que j'y pense, Sam ne sera pas seul. Alors prépares toi, parce que l'on aura affaire à une armée de curieux.**

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que nous nous étions arrêtés devant cette maison d'aspect petite mais chaleureuse. Je ne m'étais même pas rendus compte du nombre de personnes présentes devant cette maison, à la carrure impressionnante, tout comme mon Jake. Parce que que c'était ce qu'il était, au risque de paraître trop possessive. Mon Jake, mon Jacob.

* * *

**Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, vous avez bien lu le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire. Laissez- moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, qui viendra beaucoup plus vite bien entendu. =) Et si vous avez quelques idées a faire partager, ou quelques remarques, n'hésitez pas ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon là, j'avoue, j'ai fait fort. Une semaine et demi après le deuxième chapitre voici le troisième. Plus long, en plus. Et relu, s'il vous plait. XD**

**Il faut dire que j'étais motivée pour l'écrire, et que vos reviews d'encouragement m'ont bien aidées à avancer.**

**Spéciale dédicace à Betifi, parce que je suis sur que ce chapitre va te plaire. Pourquoi ? Ben t'as pas encore deviner ? lol**

**Merci aux autres aussi, et à mes nouveaux lecteurs qui ont la gentillesse de laisser une trace de leur passage.**

**Merci également aux timides (parce qu'il y en a un paquet) qui lisent cette fanfiction sans laisser de reviews (même si c'est pas top, il faut l'avouer), mais qui l'apprécient. Sachez néanmoins que les auteurs sont plus généreux lorsque les lecteurs le sont aussi en laissant des reviews. =P**

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

_**Réponses aux anonymes :**_

**Noleme : **A quand la suite ? Tout de suite =) Maintenant que j'ai trouvé un rythme à cette histoire, je penses poster toutes les deux semaines, voir une semaine et demi. Je suis contente que la fic te plaise, et merci pour ta review. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, voici la suite. ;)

**Alexia : **Aucune review n'est nulle lorqu 'elle vante les mérites de l'auteur. Oui je sais, je me lance des fleurs mais il faut bien. XD Merci pour ta review, et voici la suite que tu attendais avec impatience.

* * *

**POV Hermione :**

Jacob sortis de la voiture en attendant que je sorte, mais comme je ne le fis pas, il vint m'ouvrir ma portière.

**- Ben alors, t'as peur de gringalets comme ceux-là ?** _me dit Jacob dans un de ces plus beaux sourires_

Bien que ce sourire faillit avoir raison de moi, je me sentis bête tout-à coup. J'étais affreusement stressée de rencontrer ses amis, alors que je n'avais pas de raison de l'être. Bon, finalement, si, peut-être un peu.

Mais il était vrai également que ceux-ci étaient assez impressionnants. Et j'avais également peur de l'inconnu, je suppose, peur de ce que j'allais découvrir.

**- Tu plaisantes ?** _lui répondis-je en souriant bêtement_

Il me sourit en retour à nouveau et je descendis tranquillement de sa Golf. Je pus à présent distinguer nettement les 8 personnes qui nous faisaient face. 6 garçons et 2 filles. Les garçons étaient tous très grands, et très torses nus également.

Bon sang, ils ne connaissaient donc pas le T-shirt ?

Bon, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas dans mon habitude de dire de telles choses, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient bien foutus. Inévitablement, je me mis à rougir. Evidemment, ils étaient tous moins beaux que Jacob à mes yeux, mais ils avaient tous un charme différent.

D'ailleurs, je me surpris à essayer d'imaginer Jake torse nu. Quelle idée ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de rougir. Quoi qu'il en soit, Jacob prit la parole.

**- Hermione, je te présente Sam, Emilie, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth et Leah**, _me dit-il en les fixant les uns après les autres pour que je comprenne de qui il parlait._

Sam et Emilie avaient l'air d'être profondément amoureux, si bien que je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Jacob.

Tous avaient un air très accueillants, sauf peut-être deux de ces personnes. Un des plus grands des garçons, que j'avais retenu comme étant Paul, affichait un air limite grognon, comme si il n'était là que par pur obligation, mais je pouvais voir qu'il affichait un air curieux.

L'autre personne était la dénommée Leah, et paraissait sérieusement de mauvais poil. Néanmoins, comme Paul, elle affichait un air curieux qu'elle essayer de ne pas montrer.

En fait, en regardant de plus près, je me rendis compte qu'ils affichaient tous un air curieux. Cependant, celui-ci était plus voyant sur certains que sur d'autres.

**- Enchantée**, _répondis-je en rougissant_

Ils me firent chacun leur tour un signe de tête très encourageant, même les deux plus récalcitrants, bien qu'ils le montraient moins.

**- Soit la bienvenue parmi nous, Hermione. On est tous très heureux de te rencontrer enfin, **_me dit celui répondant au nom de Sam_

Je ne compris pas le « enfin » de sa phrase, mais n'en tient pas rigueur.

**- Merci**, _répondis-je simplement_

**- Ouais, c'est vrai, on étaient tous curieux de rencontrer celle qui pourrait rendre le grand Jacob Black plus … hum … docile**, _rajouta celui qui devait se nommer Embry en rigolant_

Les autres firent d'ailleurs de même.

Comme je ne ne connaissais finalement pas beaucoup Jacob, je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un regard curieux à Jacob. Il avait l'air assez gêné, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître encore plus ma curiosité à son égard. Il ne me répondis pas, et d'ailleurs un de ses amis, Sam, le plus grand, le sauva en enchaînant :

**- Je suis désolé de devoir déjà te laisser, mais nous avons des choses importantes à régler avec Jacob. Emilie se fera un plaisir de te proposer des cookies**, _rajouta-t-il en regardant la concernée d'un air entendu, en s'en allant avec les autres._

Je regardais Jacob, il affichait un air encourageant. Il avança à nouveau vers moi et remit une de mes mèches rebelles derrière mon oreille (il faut dire qu'il avait de quoi faire), en me regardant intensément et me murmura, l'air de rien et assez proche de mon oreille :

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sera ravie de se présenter elle-même à toi**.

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre, prise d'assaut par une violente envie de l'embrasser, il faut dire que sa voix était rauque et basse et ne m'aidait en rien à agir convenablement.

Cela ne me surpris que moyennement, je m'étais habituée au fait que Jacob faisait à présent partie intégrante de ma vie, même si cela ne s'est fait qu'en très peu de temps.

Jake fixait d'ailleurs a présent mes lèvres, comme s'il se retenait lui aussi de m'embrasser.

**- Je dois y aller**, _finit-il par dire en souriant, voyant que ce ne serait pas moi qui l'arrêterait_

Il me fixa encore, comme s'il avait vraiment un mal fou à s'éloigner de moi. Malheureusement, ce fut Quil qui brisa la magie du moment :

**- Bon Jake, on va pas t'attendre des heures non plus !**

Quil avait pris un ton limite moqueur, et c'est ce qui amena Jacob à me sourire de nouveau béatement pour lui courir après la seconde suivante. De vrais gamins !

Malgré moi, je soupirais. Maintenant que Jacob était parti, je ressentais comme un trou géant dans ma poitrine, comme si je n'étais pas complète. Il me manquait ma moitié. Il me manquait Jacob.

Emilie s'avança vers moi. Elle affichait un air attendri, surement à cause de la scène qu'elle venait de voir entre moi et Jacob. Inconsciemment, je me mis à rougir. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un de présent autre que moi et Jacob.

**- Je suis Emilie, la fiancé de Sam**, _dit-elle en me présentant sa main._

**- Hermione, mais ça tu le sais déjà**, _lui répondis-je en souriant et en lui serrant sa main._

Elle me souri à son tour, l'air ravi de me connaître.

**- Tu viens, je vais te faire manger ces fameux cookies dont les garçons raffolent tant. D'ailleurs, heureusement pour toi c'est toi qui va les entamer, sinon tu n'aurais même pas appris leur existence avec tous ces garçons qui mangent pour 3, au moins**, _rajouta-t-elle en souriant_

Je lui souri à mon tour et la suivi à l'intérieur de la maison, qui était extrêmement simple mais qui avait le charme d'une maison à la campagne. Elle me fit m'assoir sur un des canapés et mis les gâteaux sur la table basse. J'en pris un aussitôt. (On est gourmande ou on ne l'est pas)

**- Alors comme ça, toi et Jacob, hein**, _me fit-elle en souriant et en prenant un également_

**- Il faut croire que oui**, _lui répondis-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire bêtement en pensant à lui._

**- Je commençais à désespérer qu'il trouve la personne qu'il lui faut. Le pauvre n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance, avec son histoire avec Bella …**

Je la regardais pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voyais pas de quoi elle parlait, alors qu'une bouffée de jalousie me parvenait aussitôt. C'était bête, mais humain.

**- C'est vrai tu n'es pas au courant, reprit-elle. Je vais faire assez simple. Jacob était amoureux de cette Bella depuis l'enfance, je crois. Sauf que les parents de Bella ont divorcés, elle est donc parti vivre à Phoenix avec sa mère. Seulement, elle est revenue il y a peu pour vivre chez son père. Forcement, Jacob lui a reparlé, et est devenu assez proche d'elle. Mais pour elle, ça n'a jamais été que de l'amitié. Certes, une part d'elle l'aimait, mais il y a Edward Cullen, son grand amour. Il est parti un moment, mais elle a été le rechercher. Depuis, Jacob ne vivait presque plus. Quand je l'ai revu aujourd'hui, j'ai su qu'il était de nouveau heureux.**

Cela faisait beaucoup de choses à assimiler, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à tout ça. Jacob ressentait-il encore quelque chose pour Bella ? D'après Emilie, non, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de douter.

J'avais la forte impression que mes sentiments pour Ron s'étaient évaporés dès lors que j'avais rencontré Jacob, mais je ne pouvais pas en être certaine. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis Jacob, je ne savais donc pas quelle serait ma réaction. En était-il de même pour Jacob ? Craignait-il un quelconque changements de ses sentiments dès lors qu'il reverrait Bella ?

**- Je sais que ça doit faire beaucoup, pour toi, mais je voulais te le dire. Moi-même j'aurais aimé être au courant de ça si j'étais à ta place. Mais n'aies pas de doutes. Jacob Black t'aime, tu ne dois pas en douter. Je pense que tu devrais même lui en parler pour le voir par toi-même.**

Cette Emilie me paraissait très correct. Au contraire de ce que l'on pouvait penser, elle ne donnait certainement qu'un peu d'aide à Jacob pour aborder ce sujet important.

**- Je suis contente que tu m'aies raconter tout ça. Tu as raison, je lui en parlerais**, _lui répondis-je_

Elle me fit un sourire encourageant. Je me sentis bizarre à ce moment là. Comme si le trou dans ma poitrine venait de se refermer brutalement.

**- Tiens, en parlant du loup …** _marmonna-t-elle_

Je me retournais pour voir si c'était bien Jacob. Effectivement, c'était bien lui, et je me doutais que c'était sa présence ici qui m'avait fait un tel effet.

Il se tenait à l'ouverture de la porte, appuyé contre celle-ci. Il jeta un regard entendu à Emilie, qui lui répondis par un sourire.

Il me fit signe de la tête que je le suive. Il avança vers ce qui se trouvait être une forêt, surement pour discuter tranquillement, moi sur ses talons.

Nous n'avions pas prononcer un mot depuis que je l'avais retrouver. C'était comme si la situation s'y prêtait.

Soudainement, il s'arrêta, et me regardais avec un sourire confus.

**- Emilie t'en a parler, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il hésita à continuer, mais le fit tout de même, avec une lueur de détermination qui me donna des frissons dans tout mon corps.

**- Je sens que tu doutes, enfin je le vois bien. Tu as le droit de me poser des questions, je peux bien comprendre que tu en aies. Mais saches que c'est terminé, désormais. Je ne ressens plus rien pour elle je t'assure. Je ne doutes pas de mes sentiments, ni de ce que que je vais faire là, maintenant. **

Sur ces paroles il se rapprocha de moi en fermant les yeux, si rapidement que je n'y compris pas grand chose jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, d'abord timidement, puis sauvagement, comme si nos vies étaient comptées. Je n'eu même pas à réfléchir si je devais oui ou non répondre à ce baiser, c'était vital pour moi de le faire.

Je n'aurais su décrire ce que je ressentais maintenant, mais j'étais tellement heureuse que je n'avais guère le temps d'y penser. Nos langues se rencontrèrent enfin, prenant un rythme intenable. Je n'avais aucune envie de couper ce moment si intense à mes yeux. Bientôt, pourtant, ce baiser s'arrêta, pour que l'on reprenne notre souffle.

Il posa son front contre le mien, en caressant une de mes joue de sa main droite, et prononça doucement mon prénom à plusieurs reprises. Si doucement d'ailleurs que je dus m'y reprendre à deux fois avant d'être sur que c'était bel et bien ce qu'il disait.

Puis, comme dans tout moment comme celui-ci, il finit par s'éloigner.

Il ne me regarda pas tout de suite, mais releva la tête en souriant pour voir ma réaction. Il ne devait pas être déçu, car à ce moment précis, je devais afficher un air totalement béat en le regardant, mes joues rougies par le plaisir éprouvé du moment.

Aucun de nous n'osions rompre la magie du moment, pourtant, à mon grand étonnement, ce fut moi qui prit la parole.

**- Bon, … je crois que l'on devrait … parler … Tu sais, … de cette histoire avec Bella**

Bon sang, je n'étais même plus capable de parler sans chercher mes mots. Si mes pensées étaient en ébullition, il faut croire que ce n'était pas le cas de mon parler.

**- Oui, les questions, c'est vrai …** _dit-il_

Pour être exacte, je n'avais même plus de questions à lui poser, je lui faisais entièrement confiance. Je me sentis bête, d'un coup, et je me mordis la lèvre.

**- Tu sais quoi … On s'en fou. Je te fais entièrement confiance, et je sais le principal de l'histoire. Moi aussi, j'aimais un garçon avant de t'avoir rencontré. Mais je ne ressens plus rien pour lui depuis le moment où nos yeux se sont croisés. Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, mais c'est comme ça.**

Je l'avais regarder durant toute ma tirade, et il avait fait de même. A présent, il affichait un air pleinement heureux, et je me doutais qu'il devait en être de même pour moi.

Il se ravança vers moi en fixant mes lèvres, et j'en fis de même. J'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais pas me rassasier de ça. Mais avant que nous n'atteignions notre but, un hurlement de loup se fit entendre.

Par réflexe évident, je sortis ma baguette magique. Si j'avais été à Gryffondor, c'était avant tout pour mon courage sans limite.

… Mais pas pour mon tact …

Alors que je n'entendis plus rien aux alentours, je me tourna vers Jacob, en affichant un sourire gêné, tandis que lui, le bougre, me fixait de son sourire moqueur.

Pour éviter de me rendre plus stupide encore que je devais l'être à ses yeux, je rangeais ma baguette à nouveau dans ma poche arrière.

Nous nous fixions en silence depuis plusieurs minutes déjà quand je finis par prendre la parole.

**- Heu … T'en fais pas, je me doute bien de ce que t'es en train de penser. Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas dingue hein …**

Bon c'était clair, je n'avais aucune idée de comment me sortir de se pétrin. Mais pourquoi j'avais fait ça, bon sang.

**- Ce que je crois, tu n'en sais, ajouta-t-il toujours avec ce sourire moqueur. Mais toi, t'aurais pas quelque chose à dire par hasard ? Parce que, je doute que tu puisses faire grand chose avec un bout de bois pour arrêter les éventuels animaux sauvages.**

Il n'y avait pas à dire, je m'étais encore fourrée dans une situation super embarrassante, comme d'habitude.

* * *

**Mmmmh … Reviews ? =D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Mes chers lecteurs (même si je pense qu'il n'y a surement que des lectrices, mais bon, on sait jamais lol), voici le moment que vous attendiez tous : celui du nouveau chapitre. Oui, je sais, vous êtes ravis, bien qu'un délais de deux semaines, c'est long. Mais j'ai fait un super chapitre, plus long encore, pour vous remercier de votre attente ;)**

**Place aux remerciements : merci à Betifi, MissJenny34, lilylys, o Nani-San o, linoa87, Noleme et tessa2007 d'avoir laisser une trace de leur passage. C'est grâce à vous si je continue cette fic et que vous avez la suite devant vos yeux, parce qu'il faut dire que j'ai galéré avant de trouver comment me sortir de la fin de mon dernier chapitre. Ben oui, il n'y a pas qu'Hermione qui était dans le pétrin, l'auteur aussi. xD **

**On se retrouve en bas ? =)**

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

_**Réponses aux non-inscrits :**_

**Noleme : **Ne t'en fait pas je n'abandonne pas l'histoire, j'ai juste eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la suite. Merci d'avoir laissé une review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise autant. ;)

**linoa87 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est vrai qu'en français je suis la seule à écrire une fanfiction sur ce couple, donc mis à part en anglais t'as pas du trouver grand chose. Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise tout-autant. =)

* * *

**POV Hermione :**

Non. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui dire. Lui dire quoi, au fait ? Que j'étais une sorcière, et que ce bout de bois n'était-autre qu'une baguette magique. Il n'allait certainement pas me croire.

Il continuait de me fixer calmement et cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé une explication valable, et il n'était pas idiot, il devait bien se douter que si je ne répondais pas, c'était bien parce que j'étais en train de chercher un mensonge valable. D'autant plus que le mensonge et moi, ça fait deux. Il remarquerait immédiatement que quelque chose clochait.

Bon sang, aidez-moi, par Merlin, une idée, rien qu'une idée.

Je dus être trop lente à son goût puisqu'il reprit la parole :

**- Je sais bien qu'on ne se connait pas beaucoup, mais tu peux me faire confiance. Si ça relève d'un traumatisme de ton enfance, tu peux me le dire, je comprendrais, je ne te prendrais pas pour une folle. **

Malheureusement pour moi, son idée qui allait me sauver de l'impasse dans laquelle je m'étais fourrée ne me sauva pas du tout. Pourquoi ? Parce que je finis par éclater de rire, tout simplement. C'est vrai, quoi, il avait été la chercher où cette idée.

Et comme le fou rire a pour habitude d'être contagieux, et ce encore plus avec moi qui, selon mes amis, aie un rire communicatif, il rigola à son tour.

Et cela dura pensant quelques minutes, mais il fallait bien s'arrêter un jour, et c'est moi qui le fis en premier. C'est à ce moment là que me vins une idée.

**- A vrai dire, j'ai peur des loups. Depuis toute petite**, _lui dis-je sous le ton de la confession_, _bien que ce ne soit absolument pas vrai_. **Alors quand j'ai entendu ce bruit, j'ai paniqué, et j'ai pris la première chose qui m'est tombé dans la main. Ce n'était pas vraiment planifié, c'était plutôt instinctif. Tu sais, quand t'as peur de quelque chose, tu prend la première chose qui te tombes sous la main. Ben c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé**, _lui dis-je avec un grand sourire, qui j'espère, ne paru pas trop crispé_.

En cet instant, je priais Merlin pour que mon mensonge paraisse acceptable. Je m'étais plutôt bien débrouillée par rapport à d'habitude.

Je n'avais pas particulièrement peur des loups, bien que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie lorsque Rémus s'était transformé devant nous, lors de ma troisième année à Poudlard. J'avais appris à m'en méfier, mais je n'avais pas plus peur que d'un chien.

Jacob avait l'air peiné, mais me fis un sourire adorable juste après, et en cet instant, je crus que mon corps allait avoir raison de moi, et que j'allais fondre sur place.

Il prit la parole :

**- Et si je te disais que les loups ne sont pas si méchants que l'on pourrait le croire ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dirais ?** _me demanda-t-il sérieusement_

Merlin avait exaucé ma prière, c'était déjà ça, il m'avait cru. Ou alors il avait décider de garder ça pour plus tard.

**- Je te dirais que je ne crois qu'en ce que je vois**, _lui répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur_

**- Vraiment ?** _me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur à son tour_. **Donc si je te ramenais un loup dans l'immédiat et que je réussissais à te prouver qu'ils ne sont pas aussi méchants qu'ils en ont l'air, me promettrais-tu de réagir avec modération et de m'accorder le bénéfice du doute ?** _finit-il toujours avec son sourire_

Là, franchement, il me faisait douter. Je n'avais pas peur des loups, mais je tenais à ma vie. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il trafiquait, mais cela m'inquiéta plus que de raison.

Il voyait bien que je doutais, et il se fichait ouvertement de moi. C'était un peu de ma faute après tout, je l'avais un peu provoquer.

**- Je suppose que oui**, _finis-je par répondre avec méfiance_.

**- Très bien. Alors je vais te demander de ne pas paniquer, parce que tu auras peur dans la minute qui suit cette conversation. Mais tu ne risqueras absolument rien, tu m'as bien compris ? **_me dit-il avec sérieux. _

Je hochais la tête simplement. J'étais trop abasourdie pour prononcer le moindre mot.

**- Il faut savoir que tous les loups ne sont pas méchants. Ceux que je vais te montrer, parce que oui je vais t'en montrer un, sont légèrement plus grand que la moyenne. Mais totalement inoffensifs. Tu me fais confiance ?** _me demanda-t-il _

Encore une fois je hochais la tête, étant incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Il du me juger capable d'encaisser car il siffla d'une façon assez spéciale, comme les indiens dans les dessins animés.

Et il apparut l'instant d'après. Le loup dont il m'avait parler. Et il était tout bonnement magnifique, mais avait l'air dangereux.

Un coup d'oeil vers Jacob me confirma qu'il n'avait absolument pas peur. Je le vis s'en approcher calmement, et même le caressait. Le loup approcha sa tête au niveau de la main de Jacob, au point de se frotter dessus, cherchant plus de contact. Jacob rigola, et on aurait dis qu'il était de même pour le loup.

Un loup qui s'esclaffait ? Voilà que je me mettais à dire n'importe quoi.

Sur le coup, je ne l'avais pas reconnu, ce loup, étant trop étonné de la façon dont Jacob réagissait. Mais c'était bien lui. Un des énormes loups qui m'avait sauvé de cette femme rousse. Cette femme même auquel je n'avais pas repensé une seule fois, étant totalement sous le charme de Jacob. Cette femme à la vitesse surhumaine.

Jacob se retourna vers moi, et me fis un de ces plus beau sourire. Il ne me demanda pas de m'approcher, après tout j'étais censé avoir peur des loups, mais fit signe au loup de partir, ce qu'il fit.

Il s'approcha de moi et finis par me dire :

**- Alors, t'en penses quoi ?** _me demanda-t-il en s'esclaffant_

**- Hummm … je te répondrais demain. Laisses moi me remettre de mes émotions**, _lui répondis-je sur un ton totalement décontracté et inapproprié en raison de mes précédentes pensées_.

Il rigola encore plus et me regarda attendri.

**- Tu pourrais au moins me dire que j'avais raison**, _me dit-il, obstiné_.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

**- OUI, tu avais totalement raison, c'est toi le plus intelligent ici, je rend les armes**,_ lui dis-je en rigolant._

**- Qui parle d'intelligence ici ? Je suis sure que tu l'es beaucoup plus que moi, intelligente**, _me dit-il, sur de lui. _

Je ne répondis pas. Cela me faisait trop pensé à des choses auxquelles je ne voulais plus accorder de l'importance.

**- Allez, retournons au bercail, les autres doivent s'impatienter. Mais t'as le coeur plutôt lourd, tu encaisses bien les chocs. Tu n'as même pas fait la tête de fille apeuré que j'attendais. Dommage …** _me dit-il plus sur le ton de la plaisanterie. _

Je lui mis une tape derrière la tête. Il ne fis que rigoler, quand je me rendu compte que j'avais du me faire bien plus mal que lui lorsque je l'avais frappé.

On allait entrer dans la maison de Sam et Emilie, lorsque je vis son regard inquiet.

**- Quoi ?**, _demandais-je simplement._

**- Ben, c'est juste que … On a pas encore parler de où tu vivrais … Comme apparemment tu ne viens pas d'ici, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais vivre chez moi et mon père, en attendant que la situation s'éclaircisse**, _il avait fini sa phrase dans un souffle, signe qu'il était embarrassé. _

Dire que j'étais étonné était un euphémisme. Je n'avais même pas penser à ce problème, et il était vrai que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

Il reprit la parole :

**- Je me disais … On a une chambre d'ami, alors tu pourrais l'occuper, enfin si ça te dis**, _reprit-il, hésitant_. **Si tu ne veux pas, on trouvera une autre solution, t'en fais pas**.

**- Bien sur que j'accepte ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?** _lui répondis-je, amusée._

**- Oh,** _continua-t-il, encore plus gêné,_ **on ne sait jamais**.

Je me contentait de lever les yeux au ciel.

**- Allez, viens, tu dois avoir faim**, _me dit-il_

Maintenant qu'il en parlait … J'avais extrêmement faim. Il faut dire que je n'avais manger que les fameux cookies faits maison d'Emilie depuis que j'étais arriver ici. Même s'ils étaient délicieux, cela ne m'avait pas vraiment rassasié.

On passa donc la soirée chez Emilie. Cette fille était un vrai chef en cuisine et tout le monde s'était régalé. J'avais pu faire la connaissance de Kim, qui était en couple avec Jared. Elle était tout aussi sympa qu'Emilie.

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'être étonnée devant la quantité étonnante que mangeaient les garçons, Jacob y compris. Les filles se contentèrent de rigoler devant mon étonnement, et Jacob me fis un sourire en me voyant les regarder.

Nous venions de passer une magnifique soirée mais tout le monde commençais à fatiguer, puisqu'il devait avoisiné les 1 heure du matin. Et c'est Sam qui dit la phrase décisive qui nous renvoya tous vers nos hébergements respectifs :

**- Allez les enfants, il est temps de dormir**,_dit-il en rigolant._

Les garçons, bien évidemment, trop fiers, ne purent s'empêcher de protester en disant qu'ils étaient loin d'être encore des enfants.

Cela me fit sourire.

Après que nous ayons dis au revoir à tout le monde, Jacob me reconduisit vers sa voiture, et une fois que nous ayons démarrer, il engagea la conversation :

**- Alors, comment tu les trouves ?**

**- Ils sont sympas. J'aime bien Emilie et Kim, elles ont été très accueillantes. **

Il acquiesça.

**- Embry et Quil t'aiment bien**, reprit-il en rigolant. **Ou du moins, ils aiment bien te charrier**.

Effectivement, ces deux-là n'avait pas arrêtaient de m'embêter, soit disant parce que c'était marrant de me faire rougir, moi qui rougissait constamment.

**- Oh mais je me vengerais**, lui dis-je d'un air déterminé qui le fit rire.

**- Je n'en doute pas. Mais fais attention à toi, ils sont coriaces. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques.**

Il avait cela d'un air détendu, si bien que je ne su pas si je devais le prendre au sérieux. Je répondis tout de même :

**- Mais moi aussi. Tu ne me connais pas encore entièrement, mais j'ai été bien formée**, _lui dis-je en pensant à Fred et Georges. _

Il se contenta de sourire en tenant plus fermement le volant.

Il reprit la parole quelques minutes de silence après :

**- Nous y sommes. C'est la maison au fond. **

Je regardais celle qu'il m'avait indiqué. Les maisons américaines étaient très différentes de celles que je connaissais d'Angleterre. Mais les deux styles me plaisaient bien.

Jake se gara devant un garage et me fis descendre. Il m'emmena avec lui dans la maison, et l'ouvrit avec la clé caché sous le paillasson.

**- Un classique, **_lui dis-je doucement en parlant de la clé sous le paillasson. _**Tu n'as pas peur de te faire cambrioler avec ça ?** _lui demandais-je_

A ma grande surprise, il rigola.

**- Non**, _fit-il_, **crois moi, peu de gens oseraient s'aventurer ici**.

**- Quoi, tu fais tant peur que ça ?**, _lui demandais-je, curieuse_.

Il continua de s'esclaffer.

**- Non, ce n'est pas moi qui les terrifient, mais plus Billie, mon père. Il peut faire peur quand il s'y met**, _dit-il en rigolant._

**- A bon ?**, _continuais-je curieuse d'en savoir plus_.

**- Tu verras ça par toi-même, petite curieuse**, me fit-il, heureux.

On entra sans bruit chez lui pour ne pas réveiller le père de Jacob.

J'avais demandé à Jacob s'il était sur que son père ne verrait pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'une inconnue vive sous son toit, mais il m'avait assuré que non en raison des circonstances dans lesquelles il m'avait trouver.

La chambre de son père se situait au rez-de-chaussée, ainsi, nous n'eûmes plus à parler aussi doucement du fait que les chambres dans lesquelles nous dormions se situaient à l'étage.

**- Voici ta chambre**, _me dit-il lorsque nous étions arriver au bout du couloir de l'étage._ **La mienne se situe en face de la tienne, donc si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi, n'hésites pas à venir me réveiller, même en pleine nuit je serais ravi de t'aider.**

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais en dire de même. Je n'étais déjà pas vraiment matinale, alors si on me réveiller en pleine nuit je ne savais pas quelle serait ma réaction.

Il me regarda en souriant et reprit la parole :

**- Bon ben, … bonne nuit alors.**

**- A toi aussi**, _lui répondis-je en souriant moi aussi._

Visiblement, on ne savait pas trop ni l'un ni l'autre comment réagir. Fallait-il que je l'embrasse ?

Finalement, il opta pour un léger baiser sur le front auquel je lui répondis par un sourire.

Je finis par rejoindre ma chambre. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais le lit qui s'y trouvait l'était, et était également très confortable. Trop fatiguée pour enfiler un pyjama, que Jake ne m'avait d'ailleurs pas proposé, la fatigue surement, je finis par enlever mon jean et ma veste pour dormir en T-shirt, pour m'endormir dans un sommeil profond.

Qui ne l'était plus autant aux environs de 5 heures du matin, étant brusquement réveillé par un coup de tonnerre.

Evidemment, je mis à paniquer. J'avais peur de l'orage depuis toute petite, alors ce ne fut pas une exception ou je me trouvais.

Je n'osais pas me lever pour aller voir Jacob, alors je décidais de rester sagement dans mon lit. Cette décision fut éradiquée au moment j'entendis deux coups de tonnerre supplémentaires.

A ce moment précis, j'avais tellement peur que je n'eu même plus à réfléchir. J'allais utiliser la proposition de Jacob plus tôt que prévu.

Je me dirigeais donc à pas de loup dans la chambre à Jacob, sans faire le moindre bruit. Il ne devait pas dormir non plus, puisqu'il me repéra tout de suite.

**- Hermione ?**

Je m'avançais en douceur vers le lit et m'y assis.

**- Je suis vraiment désolé de venir te déranger … c'est juste que …**

Et je ne pu finir ma phrase qu'un autre coup de tonnerre se fit entendre. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je me jetais dans les bras de Jacob.

Il se mit à rire doucement, avant de me serrer fortement à lui. Son corps dégageait à lui seul cette chaleur rassurante.

**- Alors comme ça, tu as peur de l'orage, … intéressant**, _fit-il en rigolant._

Je ne pu répondre, j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras que je m'endormis littéralement.

J'entendis néanmoins ses dernières paroles rassurantes avant de m'endormir totalement :

**- Dors, ma belle Hermione …**

**

* * *

**

Non, vous n'allez pas me tuer parce que c'est déjà la fin. Oui vous allez laisser une review. Lol

J'autorise les menaces qui me feraient publier plus vite, exceptionnellement, xD, alors profitez-en.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous, chers lecteurs ! *se cache* Je suis juste horriblement désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps avant de publier un nouveau chapitre. Mais entre les problèmes personnels, et tout ce qui s'en suit, je n'ai pas eu franchement le temps pour écrire, ni l'envi. Je n'abandonne pas cette fanfiction, même si elle met longtemps à venir, je la finirais. Et d'ailleurs, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que c'est le plus grand chapitre que j'ai jamais écris. Ça vous fait plaisir, quand même ? xD**

**A vrai dire ça faisait un bail que je n'étais pas venu sur ce site, même pour la lecture. D'ailleurs je file à l'instant lire le Jella de Betifi, parce que je dois avoir pas mal de chapitres à rattraper ;)**

**Je n'ai pas du répondre à toutes vos reviews, j'en suis désolé, mais j'étais un peu perdu, je ne savais plus à qui j'avais répondu. Alors je vous dis un grand MERCI à tous :**

**Betifi, MissJenny34, Mia, elo-didie, o Nani-san o, lilylys, linoa87, Tania L, l'inconnu(e) qui n'a pas laissé de pseudo mais que je remercie quand même ^^, Gabiielove, tessa2007, Jo Harv. , Moon Plume ** **et pour finir Naouko !**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je répondrais à tout le monde au prochain chapitre.**

**Ensuite, je voudrais juste signaler qu'il y a apparition dans ce chapitre d'un personnage très important dans l'histoire. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, mais il fallait bien qu'Hermione puisse trouvé des alliés vampires dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Je ne sais pas si vous allez aimé ce personnage, car il va donner des difficultés dans la relation Hermione/Jacob, mais il est essentiel dans l'histoire. Donnez moi votre avis sur lui =)**

**Pour finir, je voulais aborder le sujet du lemon. Comme je ne sais pas vraiment à quel genre de lecteurs j'ai affaire, j'aurais voulu savoir si ça vous intéresse, vu que ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça d'en écrire. Mais il faut me le dire, pour ne pas qu'il y ai de problèmes avec le Rating.**

**ENJOY**

**PS : J'ai failli oublié, j'ai corrigé un peu le chapitre 2, au moment où Jacob dit à Hermione qu'ils sont liés, si ça intéresse quelqu'un de lire la nouvelle version, ne vous gênez pas. Mais ça ne gêne absolument pas la compréhension de la suite si vous ne le faites pas.**

* * *

_**Réponses aux non-inscrits : **_

**Mia** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira =)

**linoa87** : A vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça va se passer pour cette révélation, mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ;) Merci à toi, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, voici la suite.

**Tania L** : Merci, ça me fait très plaisir ^^ . Je te laisse lire la suite =)

**l'inconnu(e) qui n'a pas laissé de pseudo** : Merci beaucoup, et désolé pour l'attente. J'espère que la suite plaira tout de même.

* * *

**POV Hermione : **

Le lendemain, je me réveillais en pleine forme. Je pouvais voir le soleil pointer le bout de son nez par la fenêtre, et j'en déduis qu'il devait être environ 9 heures. En sentant des bras enlacer ma taille, les événements de ces derniers jours me revinrent en flash-back. Jacob. Ce garçon dont je ne savais pratiquement rien mais qui faisait parti de ma vie à présent. Les choses s'étaient passées si vite que si je ne sentais pas ses bras autour de moi, je douterais même qu'elles se soient réellement passées.

J'essayais, sans bruit de me tourner de façon à pouvoir observer Jacob. Après quelques difficultés, je réussis ce que j'entreprenais. Il était si beau que cela était à peine croyable. Moi qui pensais connaître a peu près son visage, je le redécouvrais à nouveau, et il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs.

Ayant passer plus de 10 minutes à l'observer, je me levais, et décidais de rejoindre ma chambre. Mais au moment ou je voulus passer la porte, Jacob se décida à parler :

**- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais essayer de te lever … Peut-être que tu n'osais pas ? **

Je me retournais vers lui pour faire face à son regard moqueur.

**- Ne me dis pas que tu étais réveillé depuis tout ce temps et que tu n'as pas pris la peine de le signaler ?**

Il ne répondis pas tout de suite, se contentant d'un sourire encore plus craquant que le précédent.

**Bien sur que si. Je voulais voir combien de temps tu allais tenir avant de te lasser de ma beauté.**

Evidemment, je me mis à rougir et lui à me dévisager toujours avec son sourire complétement enivrant.

Je lui balançais le premier truc qui tomba entre mes mains, et heureusement, ce ne fut qu'un coussin.

Il se contenta de rigoler franchement.

**- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il faut que tu t'habilles, non pas que la vue me dérange, mais je refuse d'en faire profiter les voisins.**

Je me rendis compte à ce moment là que je n'étais qu'en T-shirt et culotte, les jambes à l'air donc, devant lui. Chose que je n'avais pas encore pensé. Je me sentis rougir, mais lorsqu'il se leva, je vis que lui n'était pas en reste ; il n'avait pas de T-shirt, et était seulement vêtu d'un vieux short. J'en profitais pour lui lancer une remarque à mon tour :

**- Je te signale que tu n'es pas plus habillé que moi … **

Il ne répondis pas tout de suite, se contentant d'un sourire en coin.

**- Refuserais-tu de partager cette vue aux voisins toi aussi ?**

Bon ok, il m'avait eu, et forcément, je rougis encore plus.

**- Bien sur que non. Mais ce n'est pas décent de s'exhiber de cette façon, c'est tout.**

Il s'avança vers moi toujours en souriant. Quand il fut proche de moi, presque au point que l'on soient collés l'un à l'autre, il me chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille :

**- A mon avis, c'est une chose dont tu devras t'habituer …**

Il s'éloigna de moi, et me regarda attentivement, comme s'il voulait détecter mes émotions. Ce qu'il vit du lui plaire, car il commença à rire.

On passa la matinée chez lui (après qu'il m'aie passé des vêtements qui appartenaient à une de ses soeurs), à parler de tout de et de rien. Ce fut surtout lui qui parla, bien qu'il s'était rendu compte que je lui cachais certaines choses, il ne fit aucune remarque pensant que j'allais me confier à lui plus tard, et que je n'étais pas prête pour une conversation sérieuse tout de suite. Il aborda également un sujet qui me gêna, mais je ne fis aucune remarque susceptible de l'en avertir.

**- Je ne sais pas si tu allais au lycée ou quoi, mais je pense que tu devrais y aller ici. Te faire des amis, des nouvelles rencontres, je pense que ça devrait t'être bénéfique.**

Je fis donc semblant de rien et lui souris. J'avais quand même passer le collège entier à Poudlard, ce qui n'était pas du tout le même programme qu'un collège normal. De même pour les deux premières années de lycée. Je devais avoir perdu le fil d'une vie normale, sans magie.

**- Pourquoi pas. C'est vrai que je ne connais presque personne, dans le coin, mis à part toi et tes amis. Et je ne les ai vu qu'une fois**, _rajoutais-je avec un sourire._

**- Il y a juste un problème à régler. Ils n'acceptent pas les retardataires à la Push. J'arriverais à les convaincre de te prendre, surement, mais en attendant il faudra que tu ailles à celui de Forks.**

J'assimilais ce qu'il venais de dire. Allais dans un endroit où je ne connaissais personne, et où je ne me sentirais pas à ma place. Je savais que j'agissais comme une égoïste en restant ici. J'aurais du me débrouiller pour reprendre le premier avion pour l'Angleterre afin de retrouver l'Ordre, et Harry et Ron, qui avaient certainement plus besoin de moi là-bas qu'ici. Mais c'était au dessus de mes forces. Et l'intellectuelle qui était en moi s'interroger. Etais-ce normale, cette attraction qu'exerçait Jacob sur moi ?

Je pris cependant sur moi. Il le fallait, de toute façon, alors je fis comme si de rien était, j'avais en quelque sorte besoin de m'éloigner de lui, de tout ce qu'il représentait pour moi.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Ca ira, je t'assure.**

Il me répondis avec un sourire éblouissant.

**- Tant mieux alors. Je prépare tout ça et je reviens.**

Et il l'avait fait. Car le lundi de la semaine qui suivait, j'allais enfin dans mon nouveau lycée.

.

* * *

Le lundi matin, j'étais assez nerveuse, il fallait dire que j'avais oublié beaucoup de choses de ma vie normale. Et le fait de ne connaître personne me terrifiait. J'avais l'habitude d'être avec Harry et Ron, c'était devenu presque naturel de rester avec eux. Je ne savais pas si je me sentais capable d'engager la conversation.

De plus, intégrer un lycée en cours d'année n'était jamais évident pour personne.

Durant le trajet, Jake ne cessa d'essayer de me rassurer, mais il voyait bien que j'étais nerveuse. Et il avait l'air stressé également, ce qui m'étonna mais je ne lui en parlait pas.

Au moment ou je dus sortir de la voiture, il fut en train d'ouvrir ma portière avant même que je ne m'en rendis compte.

Il lança un regard au dessus de mon épaule, assez menaçant, mais je n'eu pas le temps de me demander pourquoi car il engagea directement la conversation.

**- Je sais que je t'ai dis que tu n'avais rien à craindre, et c'est vrai, mais promets moi de faire attention.**

Je me contentait de hocher la tête et il finit par regarder sa montre.

**- Il faut que j'y aille, mais je reviens te chercher à 15h. D'après ce que la secrétaire m'a dis, c'est l'heure à laquelle tu termines aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle il faudrait que tu ailles la voir pour qu'elle te donne ton emploi du temps. **

**- Je ferais mieux de ne pas trainer alors, les cours commencent dans 10 minutes. **

**- Ne te perd pas, surtout,** _me dit-il rigolant et en ébouriffant mes cheveux._ _Il voulait certainement faire allusion au fait que je sortais de nulle part._

**- Ah ah, très drôle,** _répondis-je ironiquement avec un sourire tout de même._

Il me regarda avec amour, mais ne m'embrassa pas. Cela ne s'était pas reproduit depuis la dernière fois, et je n'aurais pas su l'expliquer. Il se contenta de rejoindre sa golf joyeusement. Il semblait avoir oublié sa mauvaise humeur de lorsque l'on est arrivé. Et en le regardant partir, je vis les personnes que je supposais concernées par l'histoire. Elles étaient 5 en tout. 5 personnes d'une beauté inimaginable. 5 personnes qui m'ignorait, mais mon regard était inévitablement porté sur elles.

Il y avait une petite brune avec des cheveux en pics, qui était apparemment avec le grand blond, qui semblait souffrir. A côté d'eux, une blonde d'une beauté encore plus intimidante, elle aurait fait pâlir tous les mannequins de cette planète. Elle avait l'air d'être avec le grand brun très baraqué à côté d'elle.

Le dernier était tout seul, mais on voyait qu'il faisait parti du groupe. Il était incroyablement beau lui aussi. Mais une beauté plutôt dérangeante. Une beauté assez froide, tout en étant très attirante. Il avait les cheveux châtains. Je ne me rendis pas compte que je m'attardais sur lui, mais lui si apparemment, car il releva la tête brusquement vers moi. Et me regarda d'un regard intriguant. C'est à ce moment là que je m'aperçu que je n'avais toujours pas mon emploi du temps, et que les cours risquaient de commencer à tout moment. Je filais donc en vitesse, essayant d'ignorer son regard insistant.

A mon plus grand étonnement, je réussi à trouver assez facilement le bureau de la secrétaire. Celle-ci me souhaita la bienvenue et bonne chance pour l'année qui venait. Evidemment, le lycée de Forks était un petit lycée, et les gens me fixèrent tous dès que je passais devant eux. Par contre, j'arrivais malheureusement en retard, alors quand je rentrais dans la salle de classe, les gens me regardèrent encore plus fixement.

Le prof me fit signe de m'asseoir à la place de libre qui restait, et je me retrouvais donc à côté d'un grand blond, qui me fit un sourire encourageant. Il était plutôt beau garçon, mais pas le genre de beauté qui se démarque du lot. Il n'étais pas comme ceux que j'avais vu au parking du lycée.

**- Je m'appelle Valentin. Tu dois être la nouvelle. Tu sais que tu as fait l'objet de beaucoup de conversations. Je suis sur que tout le lycée connait ton prénom.**

**- Alors ça m'évitera de me présenter à chaque fois. Enchantée,** _lui répondis-je avec un sourire._

Il ne me reparla pas du cours, ceci étant surement du au regard noir que lui avait lançait le professeur en voyant qu'il avait commençais à me parler.

Au final, la journée avait plutôt bien commencé. Le cours était assez intéressant, je n'avais pas autant perdu de ma vie normale que je le pensais. Valentin me présenta à ses amis, qui furent tous très accueillants.

Ils étaient 4 en tout, dans leur bande. Il y avait Jess, surement la fille avec qui je m'entendrait le mieux, vu qu'elle était très studieuse et très intelligente. Elle était de taille moyenne, comme moi, et avait les cheveux bruns assez longs et ondulés, et portait des lunettes. L'autre fille était rousse, assez petite et se nommait Camille. Et le dernier, un garçon était très grand, brun, et s'appelait quant à lui Alex.

Avec Jess, on avait une heure de pause, alors on décida d'aller travailler à la bibliothèque. Celle-ci était bien différente de Poudlard, et cela me fit mal de repenser à mon ancienne école. Alors que Jess était littéralement plongée dans son travail. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais même pas commencé à regarder les cours qu'elle m'avait passé pour rattraper mon retard. Je décidais de commencer par la littérature, ce qui me manquait le plus à Poudlard.

L'oeuvre qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier était _Roméo et Juliette_. Je l'avais déjà lu une ou deux fois, mais il fallait que je le relise, certains passages s'ayant échapper de ma mémoire.

Comme Jess était toujours aussi occupé et que j'étais dans une bibliothèque, je décidais de chercher ce bouquin ici. Je n'aurais qu'à l'emprunter. Déterminée, je me mis à chercher, mais lorsque je le trouvais enfin, je vis qu'il était assez haut. J'essayais alors de l'attraper, mais quelqu'un dernière moi le fit à ma place. Quelqu'un d'une odeur si merveilleuse que je mis un certain temps avant de retrouver mes esprits. Je me retournait vers lui.

**- Roméo et Juliette. On essaie de rattraper son retard ? **_me dit-il d'une voix moqueuse._

Je ne pus lui répondre, car j'étais littéralement choquée de voir qui était la personne qui m'avait aidée. C'étais le garçon de tout-à-l'heure, celui magnifique du parking qui m'avait regarder de son regard intriguant. Je n'avais pas su ce que c'étais, mais je n'étais pas sure de vouloir le savoir.

Je repris une observation plus approfondie, et m'aperçu que je m'étais trompée sur ce parking. Il n'étais pas magnifique, mais sublime. Je ne savais pas si l'absence de Jake y était pour quelque chose, mais je me surpris à trouver mon inconnu plus beau que lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'être, si ? Et pourquoi mon coeur battait anormalement vite, tout d'un coup ?

Il repris la parole, voyant que je ne parlais toujours pas.

**- Je m'appelle Chase Cullen. **(n/a : à prononcer à l'américaine, of course ^^)

**- Tu dois être la nouvelle, Hermione Granger. Ravi de te rencontrer,** _rajouta t-il en me tendant la main._

Je lui tendis la mienne, et la froideur de sa peau me fis sursauté autant qu'elle me faisait d'effet. En effet, j'avais ressenti comme un courant d'électricité traverser ma peau toute entière.

**- Désolé,** _fit-il visiblement gêné et troublé_.

Mais il ne baissa pas le regard, et je soutins le sien. Nos regards s'accrochèrent donc inévitablement, et je n'aurais ps su décrire ce que j'avais ressenti. J'avais l'impression que notre contact visuel ne s'arrêterait jamais. Mais bien sur, il fallait bien que ça s'arrête, et ce fut un élève que l'on gênaient en restant en plein milieu du passage qui nous rappela à l'ordre.

Je lui répondis enfin, bien qu'il m'ai fallut du temps pour le faire.

**- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer également,** _lui dis-je avec un sourire_

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, il avait l'air heureux, et un sourire éblouissant envahi son beau visage si parfait.

**- Et pour répondre à ta question, oui j'essaie de rattraper mon retard. Arriver en cours d'année, c'est pas franchement évident. Mais bon, je vais m'y faire, je pense.**

**- Je suis sur que oui. Tu as l'air d'une battante.**

Oui je l'étais. Et il n'imaginait pas à quel point. Et il ne le saurait probablement jamais.

**- Il faut j'y retourne. A bientôt alors.**

**- Oui,** _me répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur._ **A bientôt.**

Je me dépêchait de retourner vers Jess pour ne pas qu'il voit que j'étais troublée par sa présence. Ce n'étais pas sain, tout ça. J'avais Jacob, et c'était déjà bien plus que ce que je ne pouvais espérer. J'avais comme l'impression que c'étais comme de le trahir que de rester avec Chase, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Elle avait l'air concentrée dans son travail, et je ne préférais pas la déranger, donc je ne dis rien. Mais ce ne fut pas son cas.

**- Tu faisais quoi, avec Chase Cullen ?**

Elle me posait la question comme si c'était impossible de parler avec lui, comme si personne ne lui avait encore parler. Sans que je ne le veuille vraiment, le double sens de sa question me parvint et je me mis à rougir.

**- Rien du tout,** _répondis-je précipitamment._ **Il me souhaitait la bienvenue, c'est tout.**

**- Pendant plus d'un quart d'heure ?** me demanda t-elle suspicieusement.

Elle avait affiché un sourire en coin lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte de ma précipitation, j'en aurais mis ma main à couper.

Mais quelque chose d'autre m'intriguait, notre échange de regard avait-il duré si longtemps ? Nous n'avions échanger que peu de mots, alors le temps qui s'était écoulé m'étonna.

**- Nous avons échangés quelques banalités, rien de plus.**

**- Si tu le dis …** se contenta t-elle de répondre, retournant à ses occupations.

En levant le regard pour l'observer, je vis que Chase se trouvait deux tables derrière la notre, et qu'il me regardait intensément. Je détournais le regard, quelque peu gênée de ça. Je voulais travailler moi aussi, mais le regard persistant que Chase me lançait rendait la chose impossible. Alors je relevait la tête, et lui lança un regard noir. Il se contenta de ricaner, ce qui m'exaspéra au plus haut point. Je décidais donc de partir, et rassemblait toutes mes affaires. Jess releva la tête, et fronça les sourcils.

**- Désolée, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je vais à mon prochain cours maintenant, j'aurais le temps de chercher la salle comme ça.**

Elle hocha la tête et me demanda dans quelle salle j'avais cours et m'expliqua ou elle se trouvait. Après cela, je me dépêchais de la rejoindre, ignorant le regard de plus en plus insistant de Chase.

C'étais un cours de SVT. J'eu la chance de trouver la salle assez facilement, ayant eu toutes les explications nécessaires pour le faire.

Il ne restait que 5 minutes avant le début du cours et la sonnerie de fin du cours précédent avait déjà sonnée. Les élèves ne devaient donc plus trop tardé. Effectivement, je retrouvais Valentin, qui venait d'assister à un cours de maths épuisant, selon ses dires. Nous nous installâmes vers le milieu de la classe.

Alors que nous discutions en attendant la venue du professeur, une merveilleuse odeur me parvint. En relevant la tête, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Chase, évidemment. Il me fit un sourire discret, avant de s'installer vers la table derrière nous. Il était accompagné d'une des jeunes filles que j'avais pu voir au parking, la plus petite aux cheveux bruns et courts. A mon plus grand étonnement, elle me fis elle aussi un sourire, que je lui rendis par politesse.

Aucun des autres de leur bande n'est venu.

J'étais installée contre le mur, tout comme ma voisine de derrière. Chase était donc en diagonale par rapport à moi. Il allait donc encore me gêner affreusement.

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que le pire restait à venir. En effet, j'eu la (mal)chance d'apprendre que le cours de SVT portait sur l'éducation sexuelle. Les autres l'apprirent apparemment en même temps que moi, puisque des murmures s'élevèrent à cette annonce. Valentin me fit d'ailleurs un commentaire :

**- Ca va donner, avec tous les abrutis qu'il y a dans cette classe.**

Je lançait un regard appuyé vers Chase, et lançais, mine de rien :

**- En effet.**

Je me retins de rire, et Chase en fit de même, bien qu'il aie mimé un air offensé.

Ce cours fut une vraie torture. La professeur de biologie était assez gênée, car les remarques fusaient de partout. Et en plus, je sentais constamment le regard de Chase lorsque la prof faisait des remarques du genre «** Protégez-vous, je sais que je ne peux vous empêcher de **_le_** faire, mais au moins protégez-vous ... **». Elle avait l'air de penser que c'était presque sale de faire l'amour, ce qui était le comble pour une prof de bio.

Valentin ne remarqua cependant pas l'attitude de Chase.

La sonnerie me délivra enfin de cette enfer, et le reste de la matinée se fit sans quelconques autres perturbations.

Au moment d'aller déjeuner, j'eu l'honneur d'être escorté par Alex et Valentin, que j'appréciais de plus en plus. On s'installa à une table après que nous ayons remplis nos plateaux repas.

Jess et Camille nous rejoignirent, apparemment contentes de leur matinée. Camille nous raconta que Jess avait eu encore la meilleure note en littérature, soit un A. Phénomène qui était courant, d'après ce que je pu comprendre. Alors que je lançais un regard à la dérobée dans la salle, je croisais le regard de Chase. Décidément, celui-ci ne me lachait pas des yeux. J'en fut presque en colère. Si Jacob les avaient dévisager si durement, c'était qu'il y avait une raison, et j'avais l'impression de ressentir la colère de Jacob, ce qui était ridicule. Je décidais donc de me calmé. Jess se retourna pour voir ce que je regardais.

**- Les Cullen, hein … ,** me dit-elle d'une façon étrange.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être gênée par son regard insistant, mais ma curiosité prit le dessus sur la gêne.

**- LES Cullen ? Ils sont tous de la même famille ?**

Ce fut Camille qui me répondit.

**- En fait, ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu crois. Ce sont des enfants adoptifs. Le blond, c'est Jasper Hale. C'est le frère de sang de Rosalie Hale, la blonde parfaite.** _Elle avait dis ça d'un ton dédaigneux, comme si elle en était jalouse. Ce que je pouvais comprendre, mais que je ne ressentais pas du tout._ **Mais vu qu'ils ont tous les deux été adoptés par les Cullen, ils ont pris le nom de leur parents adoptifs.** **Le grand brun baraqué, c'est Emmet Cullen, le frère de Alice et Edward Cullen. Ne cherche pas ce dernier, il a étrangement disparu de la surface de la Terre, comme Bella, sa petite-amie. Alice, c'est la petite brune avec les cheveux courts. Alice et Jasper sont ensemble, tout comme Rosalie et Emmet. Et le dernier, c'est Chase Cullen. Carrément à tomber, mais apparemment personne d'ici n'est assez bien pour lui. **_Il étouffa visiblement un rire au moment ou elle avait dis cette phrase, comme s'il l'avait comprise._** Il n'a aucun lien de sang avec les autres.**

Jess l'a coupa, et je me sentie gênée après ce qu'elle dit :

**- Ne présente pas Chase à Hemione. Il s'en est déjà chargé.**

Camille me regarda étrangement, et pris la parole :

**- C'est bien la première fois que j'entend quelqu'un me dire qu'il a fait la conversation avec une autre personne que les Cullen.**

**- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Il m'a juste dis comment il s'appelait, et m'a fait la conversation. C'est tout.**

**- T'as de la chance,** _se contenta t-elle de répondre._

Le sujet Cullen s'arrêta sur cela, les garçons commençant à parler baseball. Edward et Bella. Pourquoi ces noms me disaient-ils vaguement quelque chose ?

Je ne pus m'empêchait de regarder vers la table des Cullen, et remarquait que Chase ne me regardait plus. Il avait la tête baissée, et avait l'air en colère, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre incident, mais Chase m'intriguait. Si cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler à une autre personne que les Cullen, pourquoi m'avait t-il parlé ? S'en était presque soupçonneux.

Jacob devait venir vers 15h, d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, et ce n'était plus dans très longtemps. Je décidais donc d'aller le rejoindre. Mais alors que je pensais être seule dans un couloir que je devais emprunter pour aller vers le parking, j'entendis une conversation que je n'aurais certainement pas du entendre. J'eu le réflexe de me cacher pour le faire. Chase et celui qui s'appelait Jasper, si mes souvenirs étaient bons, étaient en train de se disputer.

**- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Bon sang, elle est à Jacob. Tu ne crois pas qu'on a eu assez de problèmes comme ça avec lui ? Fous lui la paix, bon sang !**

**- Non, c'est toi qui va me foutre la paix. Je fais ce qu'il me plait, tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça !**

**- Mais tu vas tout gâcher pour une humaine ! Edward ne te le pardonnera pas !**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir un cri. Une humaine ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que eux, ne l'étaient pas ?

A mon cri, la conversation se stoppa. J'eu soudainement peur. M'avaient-ils entendus ? La tentation fut trop forte, il fallait que je regarde ce qu'ils faisaient. A mon plus grand étonnement, ils avaient disparus.

De qui parlaient-ils, en plus, dans le « elle est à Jacob ». Mes réflexions firent passer le temps plus vite que prévu, alors je me dépêcher de rejoindre Jacob.

Il m'attendais, fidèle à lui-même, appuyé contre sa Golf. Quand il me vit, il me fis un grand sourire et paraissait vraiment heureux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, et il s'approcha de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. J'avais fermé les yeux pour savourer ce contact, mais lorsque je les rouvrit, j'eu une vue directe sur les Cullen. Ils me regardaient tous, plus ou moins discrètement, et je remarquais qu'il y avait quelqu'un en plus. D'après les chuchotements environnants, j'en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'Edward Cullen, celui qui était censé avoir disparu. Ce même Edward Cullen qui me défia du regard. Regard que je soutins.

J'avais la ferme intention de découvrir ce que les Cullen cachaient, et foi d'Hermione Granger, je le découvrirait. Tout comme j'avais découvert la condition de loup-garou de mon ami Rémus Lupin, je découvrirais le secret des Cullen. Et j'avais hâte de commencer.

Ce que je ne vis pas, c'est le regard inquiet d'Edward Cullen et la précipitation dans laquelle ils sont tous partis.

* * *

Reviews, reviews, reviews ... Que ferait-on sans ça, nous les auteurs ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon, pour commencer, je ne m'excuserais pas de mon retard, vu que je n'en ai pas (l'avantage de ne pas promettre de chapitre avant telle ou telle date xD).**

**Mais je vais vous remercier tous de vos reviews très encourageantes : ****Betifi****, ****elo-didie****, ****o Nani-san o****, ****MissJenny34****, ****Noleme****, ****cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiia****, ****Schwip's****, et pour finir ****Naouko**** !**

**C'est grâce à vous si continue cette fiction, vous êtes ma motivation.**

**Allez, je dirais juste que ce chapitre est encore plus long que le précédent, je crois, pour votre plus grand plaisir =)**

**ENJOY**

* * *

_**Réponse aux non inscrits :**_

**Noleme : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Effectivement, ça avance doucement mais surement, et tu vas encore plus t'en rendre compte dans ce chapitre. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Jacob, je trouve qu'il a assez souffert comme ça, alors je le ménagerais un peu =) ****Je te laisse lire la suite, on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiia : Merci pour ta review. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Chase va juste semer un peu le trouble chez Hermione, mais c'est un Hermione/Jacob et ça le restera. Je te laisse lire la suite =)**

* * *

**POV Hermione :**

Le trajet se fit dans le silence. J'étais épuisée de cette journée, et Jacob dut le remarquer car il ne me posa pas de questions dans la voiture.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin chez lui, je remarquai qu'il y avait quelqu'un en fauteuil roulant sur le perron, et qui lisait un livre. Il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, et ressemblait énormément à Jacob. Il releva la tête quand il entendis la voiture se garer.

Jacob vint m'ouvrir ma portière, et j'en profitais pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur, auquel il me répondis par un sourire. J'étais quelque peu frustré de ne pas savoir qui c'était, mais la vision du père de Jacob me sauta aux yeux. Je ne l'avais toujours pas vu, je supposais donc que c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait.

Lorsque nous nous approchâmes, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait un air sympathique.

**- Hermione, je te présente mon père, Billy Black. Papa, voici Hermione, la fille ont je t'ai parlé.**

**- Enchantée**, _me répondit-il._

J'en fis de même.

La soirée se déroula bien, dans l'ensemble, et Billy était aussi sympa que je l'avais espérer. Seulement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser aux Cullen. Eux qui étaient si attirants et repoussants en même temps. Le visage de Chase s'imposa à moi. Et la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Jasper également. Ce n'était pas sain. Ils avaient carrément insinuer que je n'étais qu'une humaine, et que eux de ce fait ne l'étaient pas. C'était assez flippant, et dans tous les livres que j'avais pu lire, aucun ne pouvait me faire penser à eux. Aucune description ne leur ressemblait vraiment.

Et pourtant, j'en avais vu, des créatures magiques. Mais là, je séchais complétement.

**POV Edward**

Alors que nous étions arrivés précipitamment à la villa, Bella, Esmée et Carliste relevèrent la tête vers nous, ne comprenant pas grand chose à ce qui se passait. Visiblement, tous attendaient que je prenne la parole. Ce que je fis.

**- Cette fille … la nouvelle … Elle est au courant de l'existence des loups-garou. Je l'ai entendu y penser. Elle sait que nous cachons quelque chose, et elle veut le découvrir. Ella a l'air vraiment déterminée. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle sait pour Jacob.**

Tous affichaient désormais un air étonné, et leurs pensées qui se mélangeaient me donner presque mal au crâne.

Carliste prit la parole :

**- Tu penses qu'il faut prévenir la meute, Edward ?**

Il ne savait pas comment réagir, je le voyais bien, et l'entendais bien, et c'était assez étonnant de sa part.

**- Effectivement, je le pense. Elle sait peut-être que nous cachons quelque chose, mais elle aussi cache quelque chose. Nous devons réagir.**

Je savais que Carliste hésitait à cause de l'histoire entre Bella et Jacob. Cela avait refroidit nos relations avec la meute, qui forcément soutenait Jacob.

**- Jacob s'est imprégné d'Hermione, d'après ce que nous savons**, _reprit Jasper, en regardant Chase_.

Carliste me lança un regard interrogateur.

**- C'est vrai. Je l'ai entendu dans ses pensées, il ne vit que pour elle.**

Cela fit un choc à Bella. Je n'entendais peut-être pas ses pensées, mais cela se voyait sur son visage. Et sans que je ne comprenne, son visage changea, elle paraissait heureuse. Heureuse et triste à la fois. Elle espérait surement que cela changerait quelque chose entre eux.

**- Très bien**, _reprit Carliste._ **Il faut avertir la meute, dans ce cas-là.**

Chase ne parut pas ravit, et c'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte qu'il pensait à Hermione bien différemment de nous. Elle l'intriguait, c'était évident, mais il y avait autre chose. Comme s'il était attiré pas elle. Quand il vit que je le fixais, il se mit à répéter l'alphabet grec dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas que j'entende ses pensées, et cela m'intriguais. Qu'avait-il donc en tête ?

**POV Hermione :**

Durant le diner, Jacob vit que je n'étais pas tout-à fait normale. Alors il se mit à me poser des questions sur mon ancienne vie, ce qui attisa l'intérêt de son père. Ils m'écoutèrent attentivement, mais j'étais là sans être là. Cela m'arrivait souvent, avant, quand quelque chose me perturbait. A la fin du diner, je montais me laver après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Jacob et son père.

Cette nuit-là, je ne dormis pas beaucoup.

La semaine se déroula de la même façon, j'allais au lycée, je voyais les Cullen me jeter des regards de temps à autre, et surtout je sentais constamment le regard de de Chase se poser sur moi. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'un tel intérêt, mais je ne pouvais que me méfier. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas humains. Cependant, il ne me reparla plus, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose.

Le vendredi, alors qu'il fallait retourner au lycée, j'étais toujours aussi pleine de questions. Jacob, lui semblait avoir changer d'attitude avec moi, il était plus distant. Je ne le comprenais pas trop, mais peut-être avait-il senti que j'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu.

Alors que nous étions dans la voiture, il me parla d'un truc qui m'intrigua.

**- Ce soir, il y a un feu de camps avec tous les Quileutes. Tu verras Sam et les autres, pour certains leurs copines, mais aussi leurs parents, et mon père, Billy. Ce sera une soirée sur les légendes Quileutes. Ça te dit ?**

Il avait l'air assez excité, ce qui me fit penser qu'il devait espérer que je dise oui.

**- Evidemment que je vais venir. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?** _Lui fis-je avec un sourire._

Il avait l'air de bien meilleure humeur que cette semaine, après ça.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au lycée, il m'ouvrit ma portière, et la referma derrière moi. Il me regarda un moment, puis déposa un léger baiser sur mon front, avant de coller son front sur le mien, en fermant les yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même, ces moments de contact avec lui me manquaient terriblement.

Mais bientôt ce fut la sonnerie qui nous rappela à l'ordre. Il me regarda, sourit et s'en alla.

Bien évidemment, de ce fait là, j'arrivais en retard. Alors que j'entrais dans la salle de classe, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer. Littérature. J'allais encore devoir supporter cet abruti de Chase, vu qu'il avait élu domicile à ma table au dernier cours, voyant que je n'avais personne à côté de moi. On aurait pu dire que nos relations s'étaient améliorés, si seulement il n'essayait pas sans arrêt de m'énerver.

Le prof me fit la morale, et je vis Chase se foutre littéralement de moi. C'était la première fois que j'arrivais en retard, alors ce professeur exagérait un peu.

Je m'assis à côté de Chase, et, pour changer, il me fit la conversation. Evidemment, le prof ne pouvait pas le voir.

**- Alors, on est en retard à cause du grand amour ?** _me lança t-il narquoisement_. _Il se fichait encore de moi._

Je lui lançais un regard qui en dis long sur ce que je pensais de lui, mais ne lui répondis pas. Il ne continua pas non plus la conversation, mais n'arrêter pas de me fixer. S'en était presque effrayant.

**- Veux-tu bien arrêter de me fixer de la sorte ?** _lui dis-je en lui lançant un air agacé_.

**- Pourquoi ? Ça t'embêtes ?**

**- Oui, effectivement, ça m'embête**, _lui balançais-je d'un ton sec_.

Il ne répondit pas sur le moment, mais continua de me regarder. Ma patience avait des limites, mais pour l'instant je me contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

**- Quoi ? Je n'y peux rien, tu me fascines … **

Il avait dit ça d'un ton décontracté, comme s'il n'avait pas conscience que la discussion devenait bizarre. « Tu me fascine ». Nan mais je rêve, il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux. Mais quelque part, cela m'arrangeait, car j'en profitais pour lui lançais une pique.

**- Pourquoi, parce que je suis humaine ?**

Il parut étonné de mon franc-parlé, mais son visage changea rapidement pour laisser place à de l'indifférence.

**- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?**

**- Tu sais très bien, pourquoi. Je vous ai entendu avec Jasper. Ne fais pas l'innocent.**

**- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.** _Il reprit, un peu plus hésitant :_ **Ça ne te dirait pas d'avoir des réponses à tes questions ? **

Surprise, je le regardais attentivement, attendant la suite.

**- Ce soir. Après les cours. Je sais à quelle heure tu finis, alors je t'attendrais, comme ça je t'emmènerais dans un endroit plus discret où on pourra parler calmement.**

**- C'est quoi le piège ? Tu vas m'emmener dans un endroit ou tes « copains » m'attendront ? Tu me crois donc si bête ?**

**- Je te donne ma parole qu'il n'y a aucun piège. Nous ne serons que tous les deux.**

**- C'est sensé me rassurer ?**

Il rigola franchement.

**- En principe, oui.**

**- Très bien. Je dois juste avertir Jacob que je ne rentrerais pas tout de suite.**

Il fit la grimace au moment ou je prononçais son nom.

**- Vous ne vous aimez pas, je me trompe ?** _lui demandais-je_

**- C'est … compliqué.**

**- A cause de Bella ?**

Il paru étonné que je sois au courant, puis repris la parole.

**- Il y a de ça, oui … , mais pas seulement.**

Je me contentais d'acquiescer. De toute façon, d'ici ce soir, je saurais tout.

Le cours se finit l'instant d'après, nous arrêtâmes donc de parler. Il me fit un sourire sincère, et sortit. Cela me bouleversa plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer.

La journée se passa normalement, sans autre incident majeur, mais j'étais tout le temps dans mes pensées. J'avais à la fois hâte d'être à ce soir, et en même temps j'étais effrayée. J'en ai presque failli oublier d'appeler Jacob pour le prévenir qu'il ne m'attende pas ce soir.

**- Allo ?**

**- Hum … Dis, Jacob, c'est moi, Hermione.**

Il rigola.

**- Oui, j'avais reconnu le numéro.**

En effet, il m'avait passer le portable de son père, au cas où, car soit disant, je cite, j'en aurais certainement plus besoin que lui.

**- Je voulais juste te prévenir que ce soir j'ai prévu quelque chose avec une amie du lycée. Elle a dit qu'elle me ramènerais chez toi, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.**

**- Bien sur que non. Je suis content que tu te sois fais d'autres amis que ceux que tu vois à la réserve. Tu rentres vers quelle heure ?**

**- Oh, je ne sais pas encore. Pas trop tard, surement, je ne voudrais pas rater les légendes.**

Là encore, il rigola.

**- Pas de problèmes, à plus alors.**

**- Oui, à plus.**

Je m'en voulais de lui avoir menti comme ça, mais je me voyais mal lui dire que j'allais faire une sortie avec Chase Cullen, vu ce que ce dernier m'avait dit tout à l'heure.

Alors que je sortis du lycée, je vis Chase m'attendre à côté d'une voiture. Ce n'était pas la Volvo habituelle des Cullen ou encore la M3 de Rosalie **(N/A : c'est une BMW pour les incultes ^^)**. C'était une Porsche Cayenne noire. Je ne m'y connaissais pas beaucoup en voiture, mais j'aimais bien ce modèle. Et il fallait avouer qu'il correspondait bien à la personnalité de Chase.

Il me fit un sourire et je le rejoins. Il m'ouvrit la portière de la voiture et me laissa m'y installer. Alors qu'il démarrait sa voiture, il commença à parler :

**- Tu as attendu ce moment ce moment toute la journée, avoues.**

S'il me cherchait, il allait me trouver.

**- Certainement pas pour te revoir.**

Il rit, mais ajouta tout de même.

**- Je suis sûre qu'il y a peu de ça quand même, en plus de ta curiosité.**

**- Si tu le dis …**

Je ne pris pas la peine d'insister, avec lui c'était inutile.

**- Comment tu as convaincu ton copain de venir avec moi ?**

**- Ça ne te regarde pas. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, tu es sensée être une fille. Et une amie qui plus est. Tout ce que tu n'es pas.**

**- Pour la partie fille, ça ne fait aucun doute**, _rigola t-il_, **mais pour la partie ami, ça ne tient qu'à toi.**

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, mais lança un autre sujet.

**- Alors … où est-ce qu'on va ?**

**- J'y ai bien réfléchi, mais je ne vois pas un seul endroit qui convienne, vu les circonstances. Ma famille ne sait pas ce que je m'apprête à te dire. Ils me croient de sortie. Alors je pense que l'on va rester dans la voiture. Je vais rouler jusque Port Angeles, et m'arrêter sur un bas-côté un peu après.**

**- Evidemment, un lieu isolé, j'aurais du m'en douter. **

**- Je sais ce que tu dois penser, mais ce n'est pas franchement évident de trouver le lieu approprié pour des révélations comme celles-ci.**

Je ne pus que lui donner raison. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Et le moment des révélations arriva plus vite que je ne le pensais. Après avoir dépasser Port Angeles, il fit comme il l'avait prévu, il s'arrêta.

Ce moment fut assez gênant, car ni lui, ni moi n'osaient commencer la conversation. Ce fut lui qui le fit tout de même.

**- Bon … Pour commencer, je pense que tu devrais me dire ce que tu sais. Mais une fois que tu seras au courant, j'aimerais avoir des réponses sur certaines choses, moi aussi.**

J'aurais du m'inquiéter, mais je ne le fis pas. Je ne pensais pas une seule seconde qu'il savait quelque chose d'intéressant sur moi, vu que je n'avais pas user de magie durant mon séjour ici.

**- Très bien. Alors … je sais que vous n'êtes pas … humains.** _Je le vis se tendre, mais je continuais néanmoins._** Et, je ne sais pas de quoi vous vous nourrissez, mais à chaque fois que je vous ai vus à la cafétéria du lycée, vous entrez et ressortez sans rien manger. Vos ****plateaux restent pleins. Et … c'est tout. Je ne suis au lycée que depuis une semaine, et il n'y a aucune autre chose que j'ai pu relever.**

Je le vis fermer les yeux et prendre une grande inspiration. Que je supposais inutile, vu qu'il n'avait certainement pas « besoin » de respirer. Peut-être le faisait-il pour se donner du courage.

**- Tu as vu juste. Nous ne sommes pas … humains. Nous avons également un régime alimentaire très stricte. Avant de commencer, je voudrais te dire que si je te parle, maintenant, c'est que je sais que tu n'es pas si naïve que ça. Je sais que tu sais pour l'existence des loups-garou,** _rajouta t-il avec hésitation._

Inutile de dire que j'étais réellement surprise. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment il avait pu savoir ça. Et puis une idée me vint à l'esprit.

**- Tu connais Rémus ?**

**- Non, pas du tout. Mais vois-tu, certains de notre espèce ont ce que l'on appelle des dons. Quand Edward Cullen t'a fixé la dernière fois, il lisait tes pensées.** _Il fit une courte pause, sachant que c'était beaucoup pour moi à ingérer_. **Tu vois de quoi je veux parler ?**

Effectivement, je voyais très bien. J'avais pensé à Rémus car je savais que si j'avais réussi à trouver son secret, je ne tarderais pas à découvrir celui des Cullen.

Je me contentais de hocher la tête. Mais une question me vint à l'esprit.

**- Et toi ? C'est quoi ton don ?**

**- Je t'en parlerais après, si tu veux toujours me parler.**

Je hochais la tête pour montrer mon accord.

**- Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir ce que nous sommes ? Ça ne fait pas trop pour toi, d'un coup ?**

**- Non ! Vas-y, continue.** _Inutile de dire que j'étais vraiment intriguée._

Il rit de mon empressement.

**- Avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que moi et ma famille ne nous en prenons pas au humains et que tu n'as pas à avoir peur. D'accord ?**

**- D'accord.**

**- Nous sommes ce que les humains appellent des vampires.**

**- Pardon ?**

Pour une surprise, s'en était une. De toutes les idées qui se bousculaient dans ma tête, jamais je n'aurais penser à ça. La peur me submergea, mais je voulais être sûre d'avoir bien compris toute l'histoire.

**- Quand tu dis que tu ne t'en prend pas aux humains … Je veux dire … Comment faîtes-vous pour vous nourrir ? Vous buvez bien du sang, non ?**

**- Oui. Mais il existe une alternative au sang humain. Ma famille et moi, par exemple, ne nous nourrissons que du sang d'animaux.**

Il m'attrapa vivement le menton, repris :

**- Je t'en pris, n'aies pas peur. Je te jure …, non je te promet, de ne jamais te faire mal.**

Je hochais péniblement la tête, et il me relâcha. Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser LA question.

**- Mais alors … pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas avec Jacob ? Il sait, pour vous ?**

Il hésita.

**- Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de t'en parler …**

**- Bien sur que si ! Maintenant que tu as commencé, tu finis !**

J'étais un peu énervée, il faut l'avouer.

**- C'est que … techniquement, nous sommes des ennemis mortels.**

**- Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir bien saisi … Les ennemis mortels des vampires ne sont-il pas sensés être des … loups-garou ?**

Il me regarda un moment, afin de continuer.

**- Techniquement, oui. Mais il existe une autre race que l'on appelle des modificateurs. Ce ne sont pas de vrais loups-garou, mais des loups, tout simplement. Ils peuvent se transformer quand ils le souhaitent. Leur but est de détruire notre espèce. Seulement pour nous, c'est différent, ils ne nous tuent pas à cause du traité que l'on a avec eux. Il est question de territoire mais aussi de ne pas attaquer d'humains.**

**- Tu veux dire que Jacob est un … modificateur ?**

Il acquiesça.

**- Jacob, Sam, et les autres, **_rajouta t-il._

J'étais assez en colère contre Jacob de m'avoir caché ça, mais je me rappelais également que je ne lui avais pas parlé de ma magie. Et soudain, une image s'imposa à moi. La femme rousse, que les loups géants avaient certainement tuée. Ce devaient être eux, les modificateurs. Peut-être même qu'il y avait Jacob avec eux. Et la femme rousse devait être un vampire. Mais un vampire qui se nourrissait de sang humain.

**- Maintenant que j'ai été honnête avec toi, tu me dois des réponses.**

Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais un peu peur de ce qui allait me tomber dessus.

**- Oui, c'est vrai. Alors, quelles sont tes questions ?**

**- Pour commencer … comment avais-tu découvert l'existence des loups-garou ?**

**- Oh, ça. **_Je le regardais attentivement._** A vrai dire, si je t'explique ça, il faudra que je commence par t'expliquer le reste …**

**- De toute façon, je veux tout savoir de toi. Je te l'ai dis, tu me fascines …**

Il me sourit d'un regard charmeur, et je ne pus m'empêcher de succomber, sans que j'en sache la raison.

**- On dirait que tu … comment dire … hum, m'éblouis …**

Il rigola, et m'avoua que c'était normal, vu qu'il était un vampire et qu'il avait certains avantages pour séduire les humains.

Ça me soulagea immédiatement, cela voulait dire que ça ne venait pas de moi uniquement.

Vu qu'il avait décidé de ne pas y aller vers quatre chemins avec moi, je décidais de faire de même.

**- Je suis une sorcière.**

**- Oh, je vois. Tu viens de Poudlard, alors ?**

**- Tu connais Poudlard ?**

**- Bien sur. Un de mes amis est prof là-bas depuis des années.**

**- Ah oui ? Qui ça ?**

**- Je ne suis pas sur de …**

**- Oh allez, on en est plus au stade de devoir réfléchir à ce que l'on doit dire ou pas.**

Il hésita un moment, puis finit par le dire.

**- Rogue. Severus Rogue.**

**- Tu rigoles ?**

**- J'ai l'air de rigoler ?** _Il avait plutôt l'air blasé._

**- Non c'est vrai. Mais tu viens de dire que les humains étaient sensibles à vos charmes … et Rogue … voilà quoi, c'est Rogue.**

**- Son don à lui, c'est de pouvoir prendre l'apparence de qui il souhaite. Il n'est pas comme tu le crois.**

**- Ceci explique cela.**

Il me sourit.

**- Effectivement.**

**- Bref, Rémus était l'un de mes professeurs, alors quand j'ai vu qu'il était toujours absent les lendemains de pleines lunes, j'ai fini par faire le rapprochement.**

**- Ah, je comprend mieux. Et je comprend également pourquoi tu as plutôt bien pris ma condition. Tu dois être rodée, maintenant, avec toutes les créatures que tu as pu rencontrer.**

Je lui souris.

**- Oui, c'est vrai …**

Il reprit la parole avec un sourire moqueur.

**- Tu vois, finalement, on pourrait être amis. Et plus, si affinités**, _ajouta t-il._

Le pire c'est qu'il avait l'air sérieux.

**- Amis, oui. Mais autre chose, certainement pas. J'ai Jacob, je te rappelle.**

Il rigola.

**- Tu finiras par succomber à mon charme, tu peux me croire.**

**- Permets-moi d'en douter.**

**- Et permets-moi de TE faire douter.**

J'abandonnais, il était définitivement trop têtu.

Nous finîmes par retourner vers Forks. Il allait falloir trouver une excuse pour Jacob, vu que Chase ne pouvait pas dépasser le territoire Quileute.

* * *

**J'attend vos commentaires, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes ma source de motivation =)**

**Les timides qui lisent cette fic sans trace de leur passage peuvent aussi donner leur avis, ça ne prend pas longtemps, et ça me ferait très plaisir.**

**A bientôt j'espère … =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout neuf, de cette fiction. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de poster, j'ai des lectrices vraiment cools =)**

**Alors un grand merci à : elo-didie, Betifi, MissJenny34, Schwips', Soeur Phil, elmira96 et pour fini Naouko. Merci à toutes, vous êtes vraiment super.**

**Je rajouterais que l'histoire comptera, je pense, 10 chapitres environ. Enfin, je verrais bien où l'inspiration me mène. **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**_Réponses aux non-inscrits :_**

**alice :** J'avoue que je ne saisi pas le sens de ta review. Est-ce une critique, un reproche ? Permet moi de démonter tes arguments, néanmoins. Tu me dis qu'Hermione est sensé pratiqué l'occlumentie. Sache que l'occlumentie est une pratique utilisée par les sorciers lorsqu'ils sentent une intrusion dans leur esprit. Une intrusion qui est du à un sort, et non un don. Cette pratique n'est pas pratiquée 24/24h, ça épuiserait nos chers sorciers. Et puis, Hermione n'a pas pu sentir d'intrusion dans son esprit vu que c'est naturel pour Edward de lire les pensées, c'est son don. Ensuite, que tu n'aimes pas Chase, c'est ton problème, parce que moi je l'aime bien et que mes lectrices les plus régulières ont eu l'air de s'en accommoder. Et pour moi c'est l'essentiel. Pour ce qui est de l'intelligence d'Hermione, je dirais que l'intelligence a des limites, même pour Hermione. J'accepte les critiques constructives. Mais là ça n'avait rien d'une critique constructive.

**elmira96 :** Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil. Je suis contente de savoir que ma fic te plaise. Comme tu peux le voir, voici la suite.

* * *

**POV Hermione :**

Je devais avouer que cela me faisait un choc de savoir tout ça. Je savais que Chase ou encore Jacob ne me feraient aucun mal, mais c'était dur d'avaler toutes ces informations en si peu de temps. J'y étais habituée, à Poudlard, avec tout ce que j'avais vu. Mais le monde continuait de me surprendre malgré moi.

Le trajet se fit en silence, Chase me lançait des coups d'oeil de temps en temps, et me souriait dès que je tournais la tête vers lui. J'étais quand même un peu perdue. Chase avait été bien plus honnête que Jacob ne l'avait été avec moi, et cela me perturbais.

J'étais toujours prise dans mes pensées quand mon téléphone sonna. Chase me regarda, mais je n'y fis pas attention.

- **Allo ?**

- **Hermione ? Bon sang, où est-ce que tu es ? Il est tard, le feu de camps va bientôt commencer. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.**

Je lançais un regard à Chase, il me regardait toujours.

- **Je suis désolé, j'ai eu un contre-temps.**

- **Tu n'as rien au moins ? **

- **Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je vais bien. Mais il va falloir qu'on parle. Je … je t'ai menti. Je ne suis pas sortie avec une amie, mais avec Chase Cullen. **

Jacob ne me répondit pas tout de suite, mais j'avais la forte impression qu'il essayait de se calmer. Je l'entendis soupirer fortement, et je m'aperçu à ce moment là que Chase me lançait un regard partagé entre l'indignation, ce que je ne su expliquer, et la surprise.

- **Où est-ce que tu es ? **_articula t-il calmement._

- **On est entre Forks et Port Angeles. Il me ramène. **

- **Dis lui qu'il te dépose à la frontière Quileute, je viens te chercher.**

Je n'eu pas le temps de protester, il avait déjà raccrocher.

Chase me regarda, puis me lança, l'air de rien :

- **Tu aurais pu évité ça. Ça va me retomber dessus, maintenant.**

- **Désolée, mais je n'aime pas mentir, c'est pas trop mon truc. De toute façon, tu n'aurais pas pu dépasser la frontière, alors …**

Il ne me répondit pas, mais son téléphone sonna. Il regarda de qui provenait l'appel, poussa un soupir, mais décrocher néanmoins.

- **Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi, Edward ?** _lança t-il d'un ton agacé._

Ce dernier parla tellement fort que je pus entendre la conversation.

- **Tu te fiches de moi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? C'est vrai que tu es avec elle ?**

Edward avait l'air très énervé, sans trop que je sache pourquoi. Quand bien même les loups et les vampires ne s'entendaient pas très bien, cela ne m'empêchait pas à moi d'être ami avec l'un d'entre eux.

- **Bonjour à toi aussi, Edward.**

- **Ne me cherche pas. Jacob nous a appelé, et je peux te dire qu'il était furax.**

- **Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je côtoie qui bon me semble, et ce n'est pas ce sale clébard qui va m'empêcher d'être avec elle.**

Je sursautais. Visiblement, Chase avait l'air très contrarié, et lui aussi ne supportait pas les loups, même s'il ne me l'avait pas dit directement. Et je n'aimais pas trop la façon dont il parlait de Jacob.

- **Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais qu'il allait tout lui dire ce soir, alors il a fallu que tu gâches tout.**

- **…**

Chase ne répondit pas, ce qui me laissa perplexe. Jacob allait-il vraiment tout me dire ? Chase avait-il vraiment voulu prendre ce moment à Jacob ? Mais si oui, pourquoi ?

- **Je ne t'ai jamais connu comme ça, Chase. Je ne te comprend pas. Tu n'as jamais agis comme ça. **

D'après le ton qu'Edward prenait, je compris que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Chase d'agir ainsi. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. S'il avait fait ça, peut-être avait-il des raisons … Ce dernier ferma les yeux, inspira calmement, et répondis à Edward :

- **Est-ce que je peux t'en parler après ? Je pense que je lui dois des explications, maintenant. **

J'entendis Edward acquiescer, lui dire qu'il l'attendrait à la frontière, puis il raccrocha.

Il me regarda un long moment, à tel point que j'eu presque peur pour ma vie, vu qu'il ne regardait plus la route. Mais je me rappelais aussitôt de sa condition, qui lui permettait d'avoir certaines facilités au volant. En effet, sa trajectoire n'avait même pas déviée. Il regarda cependant à nouveau la route.

- **Je suis désolé … **

Je ne pouvais pas douter de la vérité de ses propos, il avait l'air véritablement sincère, mais aussi peiné.

- **Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Je me posais des questions, tu sais, je me demandais si Jacob avait prévu un jour de me prévenir. Et apparemment oui. **

Il hésita un moment avant de répondre, puis abdiqua tout de même.

- **Disons que je pensais avoir une chance d'attirer ton attention en agissant de cette façon …**

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Comment un garçon comme lui pouvait s'intéresser à une fille comme moi ? Il était tellement beau, et il avait du rencontrer un tas de filles plus belles que moi. Et, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous n'avions pas beaucoup discuté. Mais je devais avouer que j'avais aimé ce moment avec lui.

Il du voir mes états d'âme, car il rajouta :

- **Comprend moi, Hermione. Je n'ai jamais rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi. Et quelque part, j'ai senti que l'on pourrait bien s'entendre. Je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer, c'est assez compliqué, même pour moi. J'ai bien vu comment tu agissais avec moi. Tu n'étais pas très réceptive quand je te regardais, tu étais plutôt très agacée**, _rigola t-il_. _J'en fis d'ailleurs de même._ **Mais, **_rajouta t-il plus sérieusement_**, je trouve que l'on t'impose un peu trop la direction que tu dois prendre.**

- **Tu aurais du venir me parler, plutôt que t'obstiner à me regarder de cette façon. Ça me gênait. Et puis, on ne m'impose rien du tout. Je suis bien avec Jacob. Il ne me force à rien.**

- **Uniquement parce que tu n'as eu que lui lors de ton arrivée ici. Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre ce que je veux te dire … Je te demande simplement d'y réfléchir. Est-ce vraiment toi qui l'a choisi ? Le choix ne s'imposait-il pas à toi, justement ?**

Il me faisait réellement douter. Et si j'étais tout simplement atteinte d'un dérivé du syndrome de Stockholm ? Chase avait raison, après tout, lors de mon arrivée ici, je n'avais eu que Jacob, comme si l'on m'imposait la direction à prendre.

- **Tu veux dire que mes sentiments pour Jacob ne sont pas … réels ?**

- **Je te demande simplement de te poser les bonnes questions. **

- **Mais c'est impossible ! Je le ressens, cette attraction avec lui. C'est bien plus fort que tout ce que j'ai jamais connu !**

- **Et quand tu m'as vu moi, n'as tu rien ressenti ? Quand on s'est regardés, à la bibliothèque. J'ai senti une très forte connexion avec toi. Je n'arrivais plus à regarder ailleurs que dans tes yeux. C'était comme si …. je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression de me voir à travers toi.**

Bien sur que je l'avais ressenti. Seulement, ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Jacob. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre cette différence, mais j'en était sure, ce n'était pas la même chose qui me reliait à Jacob et que celle qui me reliait à Chase.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, puisqu'il reprit la parole rapidement.

- **Donnes moi ton téléphone. **

Il avait pris un ton assez autoritaire, cela me déconcerta un peu.

- **Pardon ?**

- **Donne moi ton téléphone. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.**

Je le lui tendis, et il se mit à pianoter sur les touches bien trop vite pour que mes yeux d'humains ne puissent le suivre. Son téléphone à lui, émit un bip sonore quand il me le redonna. Il me redonna le mien, et m'expliqua :

- **J'ai envoyé un message depuis ton téléphone jusqu'au mien. Comme ça, j'aurais ton numéro et tu auras le mien. Je te recontacterais. Mais si toi, tu en as envi, ou si tu as besoin de moi, appelle moi à n'importe quelle heure de la journée.**

C'est alors qu'un détail me vint à l'esprit.

- **Mais au fait, tu n'es pas sensé dormir le jour ?**

Il se mit à rire et précisa :

- **Je ne dors pas.**

- **Jamais ?** _répondis-je vraiment étonnée._

- **Jamais. Et si tu te posais également la question, l'eau bénite, l'argent, ou encore le bois, et tout ce que tu as pu lire dans le comtes de vampires humains, ça ne marche pas sur moi, **_ajouta t-il, moqueur_.

- **Tu croyais que j'allais essayer, peut-être ?** _répondis-je en partageant son hilarité_.

- **Non pas vraiment, tu es bien trop gentille pour ça**, _rit-il_.

Je ne savais pas trop dans quel sens je devais prendre cette phrase.

- **Et le soleil ? Tu ne m'as pas dit pour le soleil.**

- **Je te montrerais, un jour.**

Je n'eu pas le temps de partager mon mécontentement que j'aperçu Jacob, appuyé sur sa Golf, attendant certainement mon arrivée. Il avait l'air véritablement en colère, mais aussi triste. Je l'avais déçu, et je m'en voulais instantanément.

Edward était là également, à son opposé. Il n'avait pas l'air de meilleure humeur que Jacob.

Mais je ne m'attardais pas sur lui, je me sentais trop mal pour Jacob. Je sortis précipitamment de la voiture, sentant le regard de Chase posé sur moi, et je couru vers Jake pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il répondis à mon étreinte vivement, me serrant certainement plus fort que nécessaire. Je collais ma tête contre son torse, et respirait son odeur. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je me rendis compte à quel point il m'avait manqué aujourd'hui. Chase m'avait peut-être fait douter sur l'ampleur de mes sentiments, mais ils étaient réels. Je le savais. Je le sentais.

Je me reculais légèrement de Jacob, pour mieux l'observer. Il ne me regardait plus, il regardait derrière moi. Pas la peine de vous préciser qui était la source de son attention. Je me retournais à mon tour, et le vis. Chase. Il avait été rejoint par Edward.

Chase me lança un regard peiné, auquel je répondis par un air gêné. Jacob me lâcha, mais alors que je crus qu'il allait retourner dans la voiture, il n'en fit rien. Il alla vers Chase, et marchait tellement vite que je dus courir pour le rattraper. Chase ne le regardait toujours pas, il me fixait attentivement.

Et Jacob prit la parole, il était si énervé qu'il tremblait littéralement.

- **Ne … t'approche … plus … jamais … d'elle. Compris ?** _dit-il d'un air menaçant_.

Chase ne le regarda même pas, et continua de me fixer. Comme s'il voulait lire en moi. Ressentir ce que je ressentais.

Je regardais à nouveau Jake, ses tremblements étaient encore plus accentués que tout à l'heure.

- **Jake … Tu trembles !**

C'est à ce moment là que Jacob se retourna vers moi. Je pus voir sur son visage toute la peine qu'il ressentais. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'eu terriblement honte de moi.

J'approchais ma main vers son avant-bras, et me mit à le lui caresser doucement, dans le but de le calmer. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, appréciant certainement le contact, puis les rouvrit. Il commençait à se calmer. J'avais comme un certain pouvoir pour l'apaiser.

- **Rentrons**, _lui dis-je_. **On a à parler.**

Il hocha la tête pour me montra son accord. Il ne regarda plus une seule fois Chase pour retourner dans la voiture. Mais moi si. Il avait l'air dévasté. Edward avait posé sa main sur son épaule en guise de soutien. J'aurais voulu pouvoir le réconforter, mais je devais m'occuper de Jacob. Je lui fis un signe de tête en guise d'au-revoir, il me répondis de la même façon.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, et je n'osais pas le rompre. Alors que nous arrivions devant sa maison, il sortit de la voiture en claquant la portière brusquement, et partit vers la forêt. Je vis que Quil et Embry étaient là, mais qu'ils ne savaient pas comment aider Jacob. Je leur fit un signe de tête pour leur dire que j'allais m'occuper de lui. Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux.

Je courus pour le rattraper, mais il allait beaucoup plus vite que moi. J'eu peur qu'il se sauve, qu'il parte loin de moi.

Après quelques minutes passées à essayer de le rattraper, en vain, je l'appelais par son nom. Il ralentit un peu, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il avait néanmoins assez ralenti pour que je lui attrape le bras, ce que je fis. Il s'arrêta brusquement, et je manquais de lui rentrer dedans. Je murmurais son nom encore une fois, plus doucement. Il se retourna pour me regarder.

Je passais mon autre main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement. Il ferma les yeux encore une fois, savourant ce contact, et appuya sa tête sur ma main. Je pris la parole.

- **Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, les Cullen étaient tellement différents, je voulais savoir ce qu'ils cachaient, mais je ne voulais pas en arriver jusque là.**

Il releva sa main, et posa son index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire, en les fixant des yeux avec envie. Et sans que je ne le réalise, la seconde d'après, j'étais appuyée contre un arbre, ses mains sur mes hanches, mes bras autour de son cou, en l'embrassant comme si nos vies en dépendaient.

Je n'avais jamais réellement désiré un homme jusqu'à présent, mais là, je voulais Jacob corps et âme. Nos langues se goutaient, se redécouvraient. Sa main droite passa en dessous de mon haut pour me caresser le bas du dos et j'étais en feu, littéralement.

Lorsque le manque d'air se fit trop ressentir, il quitta doucement mes lèvres, et me regarda. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir pour moi. J'en fus flatté, mais je me mis à penser que je devais être dans un sale état, mes cheveux ayant tendance à s'emmêler plus que de raison, de même que mes rougissait à la moindre occasion. Il reposa ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant qu'il ne parte explorer mon coup de légers baisers enflammés.

Une chose auquel je n'avais pas prêté encore attention, était que je sentais parfaitement sa virilité, celle-ci étant pratiquement collé contre mon bas-ventre. Le désir me repris, mais la gène également. Je n'avais que peu d'expérience dans le domaine. Jacob du le ressentir, car il s'arrêta doucement. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de dire ce qu'il avait en tête.

- **J'ai envi de toi … **

Mes joues devaient être vraiment rouge à ce moment là, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire.

- **Tu es tellement belle, tellement désirable … Tu n'imagine même pas ce que j'ai dans la tête en ce moment. **

Dire que j'avais chaud était un euphémisme. Je m'embrasais littéralement. Le désir s'empara de moi, et je repris d'assaut ses lèvres. Mes mains allèrent redécouvrir son torse, caressant ses pectoraux admirablement dessinés. Il m'arrêta cependant un peu après.

- **Il faut qu'on parle, avant quoi que ce soit.**

Mon désir retomba en flèche, mais il avait raison. Il fallait qu'on parle. On en avait besoin tous les deux.

Mes mains quittèrent son torse, lentement. Lui me relâcha également, avec regret, ça se voyait.

Jacob m'indiqua un tronc d'arbre qui pouvait faire office de banc, où nous finîmes par nous asseoir.

Je pris la parole la première.

- **Et le feu de camps ?**

- **Tant pis pour ça, les autres comprendront.**

Je hochais la tête calmement, et repris :

- **Je sais, pour toi.** _Il ne fut pas étonné, contrairement à ce que je pensais. _

- **Cullen m'avait prévenu que cet idiot pouvait t'avoir informée. Il n'en était pas sure à 100%, mais il m'avait prévenu au cas où. Et … qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur, sinon je l'aurais ressenti.**

- **Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Ni des Cullen, d'ailleurs.** _Il grimaça._ **A vrai dire, je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi. Je te cachais quelque chose, moi aussi.** _Il me regarda attentivement, intrigué_. **Tu as du remarqué mon attitude étrange. Le bout de bois également**, _rajoutais-je en rigolant à ce souvenir. Il fit de même_. **Et bien, en fait, je n'ai pas peur des loups. A vrai dire, je suis plutôt habituée aux créatures dans ton genre**. _Là, je le voyais bien, il était totalement perdu_. **Je suis une sorcière**, _dis-je simplement_.

Jacob fut étonné, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. A mon avis, il hésitait quant-à l'attitude à adopter. Il devait se demander si j'étais sérieuse ou non. D'ailleurs, il finit par ma le demander.

- **Quoi … Une sorcière ? Une vrai sorcière avec chapeau pointu, balai volant, et tout ce qui s'en suit ?**

Je me mis à rire devant son attitude, on aurait dis un gamin devant un nouveau jouet.

- **Non, pas exactement. Plutôt une sorcière qui lance des sorts avec sa baguette magique. Le balai volant, c'est comme un sport chez nous. Mais je ne suis pas douée pour ça**, _rajoutais-je en rigolant_.

- **Mais c'est génial ! Moi qui pensais que tu devais avoir peur de l'étrange, que je devais y aller en douceur avec toi … Je me trompais … parce que ÇA, c'est le truc le plus fou que j'ai jamais entendu. **

- **Parce que tu crois que j'étais au courant que les vampires et les « modificateurs » existaient ? Les loups-garou, ça je connaissais, j'ai un ami qui est l'un d'entre eux. Mais le reste … **

Son visage s'était illuminé quand j'avais parlé de mon ami loup-garou.

- **Alors … ça veux dire que tu nous acceptes, moi et les autres ? Tu ne vois aucune objection à être proche de gens comme nous ?**

Je mimais une tête outragée.

- **Bien sur que non ! J'ai toujours été très tolérante, et puis vos intentions sont très nobles, il me semble, débarrasser la planète de vampires qui tuent des humains, c'est vraiment courageux de votre part. **

Il se tourna vers moi, heureux, et me pris dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte.

- **Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de t'avoir trouvé, Hermione.**

Je ne répondis pas, mais cela me fit vraiment plaisir.

- **On devrait rentrer**, _rajouta t-il_, **la nuit est tombée depuis un moment**.

Effectivement, la nuit était déjà bien entamée, notre discussion nous ayant fait oublié le temps. Nous nous levâmes, et repartîmes vers la maison de Jacob. Alors que nous arrivions, je remarquais que Quil et Embry n'étaient plus là, et j'en fis la remarque à Jacob.

- **Ils ont du nous espionner pour voir si tout allait bien**, _me répondit-il en souriant_.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, ça leur ressemblait bien, tout ça.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à rentrer dans la maison, nous entendîmes un hibou au loin. J'avais perdu l'habitude de recevoir des lettres de mes amis d'avant, ou encore de l'Ordre, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me méfier. Et effectivement, j'eu raison de le faire, puisqu'un hibou se posa sur la boîte au lettres à côté de nous, et poussa un hululement. Je pris la lettre qu'il me tendait, en disant au hibou d'attendre sagement, vu que j'allais peut-être renvoyer une réponse.

Je vis le regard à la fois pétillant et interrogateur de Jacob se poser sur le hibou, puis sur moi. Un vrai gamin, je vous dis.

- **C'est mieux que la Poste, et c'est plus rapide.**

Il éclata de rire avant de me dire qu'il pouvait rentrer pour me laisser seule un moment si j'en avais besoin.

- **Merci**, _lui répondis-je_. **Je ne serais pas longue. **

Je m'assis sur le banc du perron, et Jacob revint avec du papier et un crayon. Je n'y avais même pas pensé, et je le remerciais. Il repartit juste après, en me disant qu'il m'attendait dans le salon en regardant la télé.

J'hésitais un peu avant d'ouvrir cette lettre, car cette semaine m'avait permis d'oublier les problèmes que l'on avait en Angleterre. Le retour à la vie normale risquait de me faire un choc.

L'arrivée de Voldemort au pouvoir avait entraîné tellement de choses, et une certaine terreur angoissante s'était propagée, si bien que l'on ne pouvait pas accorder sa confiance à n'importe qui. La majorité des gens étaient près à n'importe quoi pour sauver leur peau, même à rentrer dans la camps du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Mais il fallait que je le fasse. Pour Harry et Ron. Je leur devais bien ça, après tout ils ne voulaient que mon bien, et même s'il avait fallu que j'arrive dans cet endroit pour le comprendre, je venais de le faire, et c'était le principal.

En l'ouvrant, je vis qu'il y avait en fait deux lettres, de deux destinataires différents.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je ne sais pas où tu es, ni ce que tu deviens. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu nous manque à tous, ici. La vie sans toi n'est plus pareille. Ma meilleure amie me manque. Harry et Ron me manquent. Et toi, tu n'es pas là. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Je sais que tu a été déçue de leurs comportements à tous les deux, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait contre toi. Ils n'ont pas voulu te le dire clairement, pour ne pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit que tu puisse regretter, mais c'est l'Ordre qui leur a dit de ne pas t'emmener avec eux. Ils avaient soit disant une mission à te confier. Alors que j'écris ces lignes, je n'espère qu'une chose. Que tu me réponde, que tu me donne signe de vie. Je voudrais encore croire qu'il y a de l'espoir._

_Ginny_

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher. Ginny, ma meilleure amie. Comment avais-je pu la laisser tomber ? Comment avais-je pu _tous_ les laisser tomber ? Ils avaient besoin de moi, là-bas. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. A croire que je n'étais plus la même qu'avant.

L'image de la seconde lettre s'imposa à moi, et je mis donc à la lire.

_Hermione,_

_Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que tu vas bien. Ceci est un message de la part de l'Ordre tout entier. On a besoin de toi. Je me doute que les raisons de ton arrivée ici sont encore floues pour toi, mais ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça. Le fait est que tu as utilisé malencontreusement le Portoloin que Rogue devait prendre pour se rendre à Forks. Tu dois te demander pourquoi, mais j'imagine que tu as commencé à comprendre. Tu es intelligente, et je ne doute donc pas que tu as du trouver la condition des Cullen et celle des Quileutes. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant de ça, mais Severus Rogue est un vampire. Il connait les Cullen, et c'est lui qui devait emprunter ce Portoloin. Mais maintenant, c'est toi qui est là-bas. La création des Portoloins étant surveillée, et donc trop trop risquée, je compte sur toi pour remplir la mission de Rogue. J'ignore quelles sont tes relations avec ces gens, mais je ne doute pas que tu réussiras à les convaincre de combattre à nos côtés. On a besoin d'un maximum d'éléments dans nos camps, d'autant plus que les mangemorts essaient de convaincre les Volturi de se ranger parmi eux. Si tu ne sais pas qui ils sont, demande aux Cullen. On compte sur toi,_

_Rémus Lupin_

Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être émotive, auparavant. Je ne sus dire si c'était l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais en ce moment, mais je fondis littéralement en larmes. Jacob du s'en inquiéter, car il me pris dans ses bras la seconde d'après.

* * *

**Voilà, encore un chapitre de posté. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu =) Une petite review pour la route ? =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici un nouveau chapitre après 3 semaines d'attente. Un peu long c'est vrai mais pour excuse j'ai galéré pour l'écrire. L'histoire touche à sa fin, ça se sent =)**

**Suite à l'idée de MissJenny34, vous aurez dans ce chapitre des infos sur le passé de Chase. Merci à elle de m'en avoir donné l'idée ;)**

**J'en profite pour remercier toutes mes fidèles lectrices, sans qui cette suite n'existerait même pas : Betifi, MissJenny34, Soeur Phil, elo-didie, Moon Plume, Schwips', elmira96, cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiia, et pour finir ma chère Naouko ! **

**Que dire sur ce chapitre ... Tout d'abord, il y a du lemon ! Bon, assez soft, pour pas choquer, vu que le rating est T. D'ailleurs si certaines d'entre vous ne sont pas à l'aise avec ça, vous avez juste à ne pas lire ce qu'il y a entre les traits horizontaux, ça n'empêche pas du tout la compréhension de l'histoire. Ensuite, ben ... lisez, vous verrez bien =)**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**_Réponses aux non inscrits :_**

**elmira96** : Ah ben ça c'est très gentil =) Je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécie cette histoire, parce que des fois je ne sais vraiment pas si ce que j'écris c'est bien où pas. Merci pour cette review ;)

**cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiia** : C'est ce que j'aime créer chez mes lecteurs, la surprise. Alors si tu es encore surprise dans ce chapitre, c'est normal =) Merci pour ta review qui m'a bien encouragée =)

* * *

**POV Hermione : **

Alors que j'étais toujours entre les bras de Jacob, plusieurs choses me vinrent à l'esprit.

La première était que je devais leur répondre. Leur signaler que j'allais bien, et que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour amener les Cullen et les Quileutes à se battre.

Je m'écartais doucement de Jacob, qui me regarda une minute sans comprendre, et me mis à réfléchir à une réponse pour l'Ordre.

La seconde chose qui me vint à l'esprit était que je devais me mettre à la tache. Ces gens voudraient-ils risquaient leur vie pour une guerre qui n'est pas la leur ? La réponse la plus évidente me paraissait claire. Non.

Je ne pris pas la peine de m'étaler en longues explications, je n'en avais plus le temps. J'écris donc une réponse simple et concrète :

_Je ferais de mon mieux. Dîtes à Ginny que je vais bien._

_Hermione_

Alors que je laissais l'hibou s'envoler pour apporter une réponse, je lançais un regard déterminé à Jacob. J'allais réussir. Il le fallait.

- **Il faut réunir les vampires et les loups-garou. J'ai une requête à faire parvenir**.

Jacob me répondis par un grand sourire. Alors que l'on rentrait chez lui, il me dit néanmoins.

- **On fera tout ça demain. Dors, tu es épuisée, je le vois bien**.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, c'était vrai, j'étais épuisée.

- **A une condition. Je veux dormir avec toi**.

Je ne savais pas ce que l'avenir nous réservais, aussi je m'assurais de passer un maximum de temps à ses côtés.

- **Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser**, _me dit-il avec un sourire bienheureux._

Il avait l'air ravi que je lui propose de mon plein gré.

On s'endormis rapidement, bercés par nos respirations, étant collés l'un à l'autre.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec une certaine appréhension. Les évènements de la veille me restaient en tête malgré moi, et je me sentais coupable envers Chase. Il avait été blessé, et je devais parler avec lui.

En essayant de bouger, je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas le faire. Jacob était littéralement collé à moi, et nos jambes étaient enlacées. Il y avait comme une sorte de magnétisme entre nous, c'était tellement étrange. J'avais un besoin constant d'être à ses côtés.

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux pour l'observer. Il commençais à émerger lui aussi. Il me souris immédiatement.

- **Bien dormi ? **

- **Avec toi, évidemment**, _lui répondis-je_.

Il me fit un sourire encore plus éblouissant, si bien que mon coeur s'emballa. Il se releva légèrement pour se placer au dessus de moi, et j'en rougis malgré moi, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait qu'un boxer sur lui.

- **Mademoiselle serait-elle en train de rougir ou serais-ce simplement mon imagination ?**

- **Je crois bien que c'est ton imagination. Le contraire me semble peu probable**, _répondis-je embarrassée, et j'espérais que cela ne se voyait pas, mais j'en doutais fortement. _

Il mima un visage offensé, mais repris un sourire moqueur bien vite.

- **Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça …**, _me dit-il_.

A ce moment, je doutais fort que mon coeur puisse battre plus fortement, et ce encore plus lorsqu'il avança son visage dans mon cou pour y déposer quelques légers baisers. J'avais encore passé un de ses vieux T-shirt qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse dans la précipitation pour aller dormir, et j'avais l'impression qu'il allait m'en faire baver.

Il continua ses baisers et le désir m'empara brusquement. Je voulais le toucher, mais il m'en empêcha du regard. Il me souriait toujours, et j'en été plus qu'éblouie à présent. Ses mains qui étaient restées presque inactives, ne faisant que me caressant lentement les bras, descendirent à la limite de mon T-shirt, et remontèrent lentement en dessous de celui-ci. Je crus que mon corps allait s'embraser tout entier.

* * *

Lorsque ses mains arrivèrent sur mes hanches, elles insistèrent légèrement en allant de haut-en bas, me faisant pousser un soupir de plaisir. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent néanmoins pas en si bon chemin, car il en profita pour faire passer mon T-shirt par dessus ma tête. J'étais à présent en sous-vêtements devant lui, et étrangement cela ne me gêna pas. J'étais émerveillée par Jacob, et la façon qu'il avait d'observer le moindre de mes réactions. C'était comme s'il savait rien qu'en me regardant jusqu'où il pouvait aller dans ses mouvements.

Il me caressa la poitrine par dessus mon dessous, et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce qu'il vu du lui plaire car il passa une main habile dans le bas de mon dos, toujours en me regardant, me souleva légèrement, et avança l'autre main vers l'attache de mon soutien-gorge, qu'il défit en un mouvement. Il le fit glisser le long de me bras, et je poussais un nouveau soupir de plaisir, qui vu vite remplacer par un gémissement lorsqu'il me toucha la poitrine avec ses mains, comme curieux de ce qui l'attendait. Je le vis me détailler un peu, sans que cela ne soit trop gênant, et il remonta son regard dans mes yeux.

- **Je t'aime**, _me dit-il_.

Tous mes doutes s'envolèrent malgré moi, et je me laissais profiter totalement de cet instant qui était des plus magiques pour moi. Il me faisait tout oublier, et j'en avais vraiment besoin maintenant. Malgré moi, je ne pus lui répondre que moi aussi, un blocage m'empêchait de dire la même chose. Il fis mine de ne pas en être affecté, mais j'étais sure qu'intérieurement il était terriblement déçu.

Comme pour me faire oublier ce moment, il caressa encore un moment ma poitrine, s'attardant sur les pointes à présent durcis par le plaisir ressenti. Bientôt, c'est sa bouche qui remplaça ses mains. Je ne pus m'empêcher encore de le toucher, et il ne me retint pas lorsque mes mains s'approchèrent d'elles-même sur son torse pour le redécouvrir à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour savourer ce contact, et les rouvris brusquement en affichant un air déterminé. J'avais si envi de lui que mes yeux devaient être à présent noirs de désir pour lui, tout comme les siens l'étaient pour moi.

Il descendis ses mains vers l'élastique de ma culotte en observant ma réaction. Il du voir mon approbation, car il continua son action et descendit lentement celle-ci. J'étais à présent totalement nue devant lui, et prête à lui donner mon corps et par ce fait ma virginité. J'avais une confiance totale en lui.

Je lui retirais son boxer, et il se retrouva ainsi nu lui aussi. Il colla son corps au mien et je pus sentir ainsi l'intensité de son désir pour moi. Un gémissement m'échappa.

Il me regarda un moment puis repris plus brusquement ses assauts. Ses mains repartirent à l'exploration de mon corps, et l'envie se fit plus pressante encore lorsqu'il passa sa main sur mon bas ventre. Ses doigts entrèrent en moi me laissant submergée par le plaisir que je ressentais.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt à entrer en moi, il me posa tout de même la question.

- **Tu en es sure ?**

- **Je n'ai jamais été aussi sure de toute ma vie.**

Il me regarda tendrement et entra en moi doucement. Nos regards ne se quittaient pas une seule seconde. Lorsqu'il passa la barrière de ma virginité, une faible doubleur me submergea, beaucoup moins forte que le plaisir que je ressentis la seconde d'après lorsqu'il entama ses va et viens. Nos corps s'emboitaient parfaitement, comme deux pièces de puzzle qui s'accordaient à la perfection. Jacob ferma les yeux, son plaisir étant intense, et je finis par en faire de même savourant ces sensations nouvelles.

* * *

Il me fit l'amour en douceur, tendrement et nous atteignîmes l'apothéose quasiment en même temps.

Nos restâmes entrelacés un moment, mais très vite la tension remonta, et je soupirais, pas de plaisir cette fois.

Jacob me regarda dans les yeux et compris. Nous finîmes par prendre une douche, et Jacob finit par appeler Sam.

- **Sam, c'est Jacob.**

- **…**

- **Oui ça va. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. Il faut nous entretenir avec les Cullen. Hermione a un message à nous faire passer, c'est assez important.**

- **…**

- **D'accord, j'appelle Bella alors. 14h devant leur villa, ça te va ?**

- **…**

- **Très bien. A tout à l'heure alors.**

Il raccrocha et me dis la seconde d'après :

- **C'est réglé avec Sam, il va rassembler la meute. Je dois avertir les Cullen.**

Je lui fis seulement un signe de tête, je n'étais plus d'humeur à parler. Il recomposa un numéro, et la personne décrocha à la première sonnerie.

- **Bella ? C'est Jacob. Mon amie a une annonce à faire, et vous êtes tous concernés. 14h devant la villa, ça vous va ?**

Simple, bref, concis. Je ne pouvais pas être jalouse qu'il reparle à son ex, en tout cas pas dans cette situation.

- **…**

- **Oui, c'est assez important. **

- **…**

- **Ok, alors pas de problèmes. A toute.**

Il raccrocha à nouveau et releva la tête vers moi. Il du voir que j'étais contrariée.

- **Si tu t'inquiètes pour tout-à l'heure, ça va aller. Je suis sur que tu vas assurer.**

Il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, c'était totalement déconcertant.

- **Je dois tous vous convaincre. Sinon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir de ce monde**, _lui dis-je sincèrement_.

- **Tu m'as déjà convaincu rien qu'avec cette phrase**, _me dit-il, réconfortant_.

- **Je t'aime**, _lui balançais-je_.

Il fallait que je lui dise, c'était plus fort que moi. Il eut l'air ravi, car il sourit à pleines dents, et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Un léger baiser, mais qui fit mon coeur s'accélérer à nouveau. Il reprit la parole, toujours souriant.

- **Je t'aime aussi. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi.**

Après un léger câlin et un bon repas plus tard, nous nous dirigeâmes déjà vers la demeure des Cullen. Alors que Jacob se garait devant l'entrée, je vis que les loups et les Cullen étaient déjà tous rassemblés. Sam et Jacob furent les seuls à ne pas être transformés devant eux.

Une fille que je n'avais jamais vue, Bella surement vu qu'elle était avec Edward, lança un regard appuyé à Jacob, puis me fixa. J'inspirais un bon coup, et un grand blond que je ne connaissais pas, le plus vieux, pris la parole :

- **Je m'appelle Carliste et voici ma femme Esmée. Elle me fis un sourire encourageant et accueillant. Tu connais déjà Chase **_(à qui je n'avais même pas adresser encore un regard, étant trop stressée pour ça, mais je lui fis un sourire qu'il me rendis)_. **Ensuite il y a Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Bella et Edward. **

- **Enchantée, je m'appelle Hermione Granger**, _leur répondis-je simplement. Ils me répondirent tous par un signe de tête, et Carliste repris la parole_.

- **Apparemment tu aurais une requête à nous faire parvenir ?**

- **C'est exact. Mais avant, laissez moi vous expliquer.** _Il acquiesça._ **Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins.** **Etant donné que vous êtes des vampires, vous devez vous rendre compte que ce monde n'est pas celui qu'on pourrait le croire. Et bien, moi, je suis une sorcière. **

Tous sursautèrent, excepté Carliste. Il devait être au courant de l'existence des sorciers. Il avait l'air assez étonné cependant. Je repris mon explication.

- **Les sorciers vivent depuis des générations. Le mal a toujours été présent dans mon monde, comme dans tout, j'imagine. Dans le monde des sorciers, ils se font appeler des mages noirs. Vers les années 1940, un jeune homme est devenu l'un d'entre eux. C'est aujourd'hui le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps. Les précédents avaient tous été vaincus par un grand sorcier, mais aujourd'hui l'espoir se porte sur Harry Potter, un jeune garçon de 17 ans. C'est à lui que reviens la tache de détruire ce puissant sorcier. Seulement, il ne peux pas y arriver seul. Beaucoup de sorciers ont choisis le camp de ce mage noir, par crainte où par envi de puissance, et d'autres le rejoignent encore tous les jours. D'après mes informations, il aurait pu recruter les Volturi. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont, mais je pense savoir que ce sont des vampires. Notre cause est perdu d'avance si nous ne trouvons pas l'aide nécessaire. D'autant plus que de plus en plus de personnes perdent espoir. Le monde tel que vous le connaissais n'existera certainement plus, et les humains sans pouvoirs magiques, où encore les sorciers nés de parents non-sorciers, comme moi, **_rajoutais-je en un demi-sourire faussé_**, seront tués, ou encore réduis à l'état d'esclavage. **_Jacob grogna._** On a besoin d'aide pour éviter ça, de votre aide. D'où ma question … êtes vous partant pour nous rejoindre ? **

Ils affichaient tous un air abasourdi. J'avais apparemment surestimé leurs capacités d'assimiler les choses, en tout cas pour certains.

Carliste, qui fut le seul à garder la tête froide, prit la parole :

- **Les Volturi sont bels et bien des vampires. Ils sont comme une famille royale dans notre monde. Ces sont des êtres puissants, et ils ne font pas dans la pitié. Je sais de quoi je parle, je les ai côtoyés. Dans notre monde à nous, celui des vampires, il y a des lois à respecter. Les Volturi sont censés les faire appliqués, et sévir si jamais il y a des infractions. Je respecte ta cause, qui est très noble. Notre décision n'est cependant pas à prendre à la légère, car si nous prenons votre cause alors que les Volturi ont pris la cause de l'autre camps, nous déclarons réellement la guerre aux Volturi. **

Je sentais que quelqu'un me fixait, et en détournant le regard, et vis que c'était Chase. Quand il vit que je le regardais, il me souris, et ajouta :

- **Je n'ai pas besoin d'une quelconque autorisation, et je t'aime bien, alors je suis de la partie.**

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, et Jacob lui lança un regard noir. Jake regarda Sam, qui acquiesça.

- **Si la cause des hommes est remise en cause, on ne peux qu'y être aussi. On est avec toi**, _me dis Jacob_.

Carliste avait l'air embêté, alors il me regarda et dis d'un air assez grave :

- **Permets-tu que j'en discute avec ma famille ? Je ne veux pas prendre de décisions comme celle là sans leur accord.**

- **Bien sur**, _lui répondis-je_.

Il me remercia du regard et ils se mirent dans leur coin, sauf Chase qui vint vers moi. Jacob allait l'en empêcher, mais Sam le retins :

- **Viens, Jacob, on doit en discuter nous aussi. Nous allons participer, certes, mais on doit en parler. **

Jake me regarda peiné, comme pour avoir mon accord.

- **Vas-y**, _lui dis-je_. **Je dois parler à Chase de toute façon. **

Il acquiesça à contre coeur, surement pas ravi de me laisser seule avec lui, se transforma en même temps que Sam et ils partirent un peu plus loin dans les bois, comme les Cullen avaient fini par faire de leur côté.

Je me mis à regarder Chase, qui avait déjà les yeux rivés sur moi.

- **Viens, je vais te faire visiter**, _me dit-il en désignant la villa_.

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête.

Il me montra différentes pièces de la maison, et je fus étonné de voir que c'était assez lumineux, et surtout très moderne. On arriva devant une porte, et il afficha un air gêné. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

- **C'est ma chambre. Tu veux voir ?** _me demanda t-il_.

Il se repris néanmoins en parlant très vite, étant visiblement embarrassé :

- **Mais si tu n'en as pas envi, on peux aller ailleurs. Tiens, on a qu'à aller attendre les autres dans le salon**, _me dit-il en amorçant un pas vers la pièce en question_.

Je le retins du bras, regrettant aussitôt mon geste. Il me regarda étrangement, et je le lâchais aussitôt. Je repris cependant comme si de rien n'était :

- **J'aimerais beaucoup voir ta chambre.**

Il m'adressa un sourire, il était visiblement ravi. Il ouvrit sa porte, et m'invita à entrer, ce que je fis.

Elle n'était pas très grande, et contenait le stricte nécessaire. Il y avait un canapé en cuir noir au milieu de la pièce, une chaîne hifi pas très loin avec un grand tapis. Il y avait également un bureau, avec un ordinateur portable, mais aussi, ce qui me fis sourire, une grande bibliothèque. J'effleurais les livres qu'elle contenait, et me retournait pour regarder Chase. Il était assis sur le canapé, me regardant en souriant et m'invita à m'asseoir. Alors que je m'installais, un détail me vint à l'esprit.

- **Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dis quel était ton don ?**

Il me regarda fixement, surement étonné que je revienne là-dessus maintenant. J'étais vraiment intriguée à présent.

- **Je peux contrôler le corps d'une ou plusieurs personnes à la fois. Ça peux se révéler très pratique dans certaines … situations.**

Il avait l'air assez gêné, et moi, je ne voyais pas trop comment ça fonctionnait.

- **Tu crois que tu pourrais me montrer comment ça marche ?**

Il eu l'air à nouveau étonné, puis me fit un grand sourire :

-** Si tu veux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après**, _ajouta t-il en riant_.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer, ayant hâte de voir ce que ça allait donner. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre.

Rapidement, je sentis ma main qui commençait à bouger, sans que je ne l'ai prévu. Je voulus reculer sous le choque, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire ; une force invisible m'en empêchant. Mon regard remonta vers Chase, qui me souriait. Ma main commença à monter doucement vers le visage de Chase, qui était visiblement content de lui. Elle s'appuya sur sa joue, et il profita de ce contact en fermant les yeux. S'en fut trop pour moi, alors je lui dis sans réfléchir :

-** J'aime Jacob. Ne fais pas ça, je t'en pris**, _le suppliais-je_.

Son visage changea du tout au tout, il passa d'une joie intense à une profonde tristesse.

- **Je sais**, _se contenta t-il de répondre_. **Embrasse-moi**, _rajouta t-il en me regardant dans les yeux_.

Je n'en avait pas réellement envi, surtout après le moment intime que je venais de passer avec Jacob. J'avais la forte impression de le tromper. Mais le regard suppliant de Chase me fit souffrir plus que je ne le voulais.

- **Pourquoi tu fais ça ?** _lui demandais-je tristement_.

- **Contente-toi de m'embrasser**, _répondit-il_.

Il du voir que je résistais, car une force invisible, la même que tout à l'heure, me poussa à avancer vers lui. Il utilisait son don contre moi ! Je n'eu pas le temps d'exprimer mon mécontentement qu'il avança vivement vers moi pour m'embrasser durement. Au début, je ne répondis pas. Puis, lentement, je commençais à le faire. Je voulais croire que c'était lui qui exerçait à nouveau son pouvoir sur moi, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était moi, et seulement moi qui répondait à son baiser. Je ressentais tellement de choses !

Très vite cependant, je le repoussais de toute mes forces. Ce n'était pas moi, ça. Je n'étais pas du genre à trahir les personnes que j'aimais. J'aimais Jacob. J'aimais Chase également, mais l'amour qui me liait à Jacob était beaucoup trop fort pour qu'il y ait une quelconque concurrence possible entre les deux. Il le compris, car il me dit :

- **Quelque part, je le savais. Il s'est imprégné de toi, ça voulait dire qu'il était ton âme soeur. Mais je voulais y croire**, _ajouta t-il, malheureux_.

- **Pardon, mais tu viens de dire quoi ? **

- **J'ai dis qu'il s'était imprégné de toi.**

- **Et qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?** _demandais-je peinée que Jacob n'ai pas abordé le sujet avec moi_.

Il me regarda surpris, ayant aussi peur d'avoir fait une gaffe, surement.

- **Oh, tu ne savais pas ...**

Je lui fis un regard qui en disais long sur mes intentions s'il ne me disait pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Il rit, pas du tout impressionné par la « faible » humaine que j'étais. Il me répondit néanmoins.

- **C'est une sorte de coup de foudre, en beaucoup plus fort. Lorsque le loup trouve son âme soeur, la gravité ne le retiens plus, c'est d'elle qu'il dépend. Lorsqu'il n'est pas avec elle, il ressent un vide immense. Il pourrait devenir n'importe qui pour elle. Ami, frère, amant. Il pourrait donner sa vie pour elle, sans qu'elle ne lui ai demandé. Bien souvent, son âme soeur ressent une forte attraction envers lui, comme c'est le cas pour toi.**

- **Et tu as essayer de me séduire en sachant ça ? Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes comme ça ?** _lui demandais-je assez en colère_.

- **Il n'est pas impossible pour une personne d'avoir deux âmes soeur**.

- **Bien sur que si, sinon ce ne serait plus une âme soeur**, _répondis-je sûre de moi_.

- **Tu as le droit d'être plus heureuse avec moi, il comprendra. Je te l'ai dis, il pourrait devenir n'importe qui pour toi.**

- **Mais il en souffrira tellement !** répondis-je indignée qu'il y ai songé. **Lui n'as pas le choix, il n'a que moi … Et de toute façon, la question ne se pose même pas. Je l'aime bien plus que toi.**

Mes paroles le firent souffrir, mais il réagissait tellement égoïstement que je ne pouvais me résoudre à agir autrement.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous.

- **On ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres, ils doivent nous attendre à présent**.

Je voulais bouger pour rejoindre la porte, mais il m'en empêcha avec son pouvoir.

- **Quoi encore ?** _lançais-je_.

- **Je ne veux pas que cela change quoi que ce soit entre nous. Je me battrais à tes côtés, comme convenu. Et si je ne le fais pas en tant qu'amant, **_me taquina t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère ambiante_**, ce sera en tant qu'ami. Je refuse qu'il ne t'arrive quoi que ce soit, et je te promet de ne plus essayer de te séduire**. **Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude**.

Il avait l'air sincère, et j'en fus touchée. C'est alors qu'un détail me vint à l'esprit.

- **T'as quel âge, au fait ?**

Il rit, et répondis néanmoins :

- **Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, je le suis juste un peu plus qu'Edward. **

- **Je ne voudrais pas te vexer, mais ça ne m'aide pas vraiment.**

Il rit à nouveau, puis répondis sérieusement :

- **J'ai environ 200 ans, à plus où moins quelques années.**

J'en eu le souffle coupé. Il avait vécu pendant deux siècle, alors que je n'avais que 17 ans. Il reprit la parole :

- **Ça te dit que je te raconte un peu mon histoire ?**

- **Bien sur que ça me dit ! Tu dois avoir une histoire sacrément intéressante !**

- **1815, en Angleterre. J'ai a peu près 19 ans, à l'époque. Ma famille n'avait que très peu de moyens et luttait pour s'en sortir. A cette époque, la société profite aux plus riches. Pour les ouvriers, la misère est très présente, et c'était le milieu de mes parents. Un jour, une émeute a éclaté et mal-tourné. J'en faisait parti. J'étais gravement blessé quand mon créateur m'a trouvé. Il m'a juste dit qu'il me faisait un cadeau immense, avant de m'abandonner à mon propre sort. La douleur était insupportable, et j'étais seul. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a le plus marqué, à l'époque. La solitude. Enfin, mon supplice a pris faim. Et je me suis très vite rendu compte que je n'étais plus humain et que je risquais de faire du mal à ma famille. Je suis donc parti sans jamais me retourner. J'ai croisé plusieurs nomades avec qui j'ai trainé un bout de temps, et je me suis retrouvé aux Etats-Unis. Je connaissais les Cullen de part leur réputation, c'était un des plus grands clans de vampires après les Volturis. Je n'en savais pas plus. Mais il y a une vingtaine d'années, j'ai rencontré Carliste. Il m'a dit qu'une alternative était possible, pour nous autres, vampires, et m'a proposé de les rejoindre. J'ai hésité un moment, puis je me suis décidé. Il se sont avérés très accueillants, et je me suis sentis tout de suite à ma place avec eux.**

Il me regarda hésitant, et rajouta :

- **J'ai appris l'histoire de Bella et Edward peu de temps après mon arrivée. Une humaine avec un vampire, ce n'est franchement pas courant. Et après, tu es venu au lycée. Tu connaissais Jacob, mais je me voyais à travers l'histoire de Bella et Edward. Si Edward avait su conquérir Bella avant Jacob, je pouvais également te conquérir avant lui. Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences, juste au bonheur que j'aurais pu ressentir. J'en avais et j'en ai toujours besoin.**

J'étais touchée par son histoire. J'avais la forte impression d'avoir jugé Chase trop vite, et je voyais qu'il avait vécu beaucoup de choses douloureuses. Il avait le droit au bonheur, mais je devais lui expliquer qu'il ne le trouverait pas avec moi.

Il me regardait avec une certaine appréhension. Je lui souris, et lui dit :

- **Je suis désolée de t'avoir jugée trop vite. Quelque part, je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Après ce que tu as vécu, c'est normal de réagir comme tu l'as fait. C'est moi qui ai mal agit. Tu mérites de trouver le bonheur, mais … ce n'est pas avec moi que tu l'auras. Je suis sure que tu le trouveras malgré tout. Tu as bien trouvé une famille formidable.**

Il me sourit à son tour, et je fus ravie de constater que notre complicité n'était pas trop amochée.

Un coup à la porte se fit entendre, pile au bon moment, et Edward entra :

- **Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais on vous attend.**

- **On allait justement vous rejoindre**, _lui dis-je_.

Il acquiesça, et nous le suivîmes, avec un sourire complice.

Nous retournâmes à l'extérieur de la villa, et Chase et Edward se placèrent du côté de Carliste, tandis que moi je me mis aux côtés de Jacob. Ce dernier me sourit, bien qu'il ignora royalement Chase. Il me faisait confiance, et j'en étais touchée.

Carliste prit la parole :

- **Nous en avons bien discuté, et nous sommes tous d'accord. Nous allons nous battre**.

Une bouffée de joie et de soulagement s'empara de moi, et c'est dans cet état que je lui répondis :

- **Super**.

Oui, c'était le seul mot qui m'était venu à ce moment là. Et oui, ils éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de mal, mais je suis assez contente de ce que ça donne dans l'ensemble. J'ai déjà commencé le prochain chapitre, alors n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avaient pensé =)**

**A bientôt ;)**


End file.
